The Infinite World Dragon
by Scotus
Summary: What happens when Ophis gets desperate enough to take back the gap, that she creates a child by combining her power with the World Serpent's. How will this young dragon's life turn out. (First fic, sorry if chapters are short, also I wont but updating on a schedule or very often)
1. The Beginnings of Greatness

Sacred Gears, items that are only bestowed upon humans, and a select few at that. These sacred gears are given to humans using the system up in heaven, what is the system you ask, well it's an item or place that carries out all of the biblical God's duties, of course, like every system it isn't perfect, and has small hiccups every once in awhile, and needs maintenance, the one who usually did maintenance on this system was the biblical god, but he died a long time ago, at the end of the great war, but that is a story for another time. These hiccups could be as small as giving out a sacred gear a second later than it was supposed to, to giving someone multiple sacred gears of conflicting natures. This story is about a boy affected by one such hiccup. This boy's name, is Arashi, given to him by his mother for the appearance of his power when he was born. He is the son of the infinite dragon god, Ophis, and the world serpent Jormungandr. Arashi is a child made of a pure coalescence of their combined power, and a small bit of genetic material from both of them, as Ophis is not able to bear children with beings of less power than her. Yet, despite being a full dragon, he was born holding the power of a sacred gear. He is the holder of the legendary Balance dragon, Rovolburuth's soul in a full armed gauntlet on his right arm. It is on par, if not more powerful than the true longinus. With this not only looking at his parentage, but his sacred gear, you can tell this boy is destined for great things.

If one were able to sense the supernatural, any not on the list of top ten beings, excluding dragons of course, would be shaking in fear right now, and one doesn't need to be supernaturally attuned to feel the earthquakes throughout the world. No one knew what was causing the quakes, not even supernatural beings knew exactly what was going on, but what they did feel, was fear, because they did sense the _raw_ , _potent,_ and _infinite_ power. And it wasn't only the magnitude of the power, but the feeling, it felt, like the deepest, emptiest darkness any had ever felt.

 _ **Underworld: Sirzechs' Estate, Study**_

Sirzechs Lucifer is a handsome and young man, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, and his [Queen] Grayfia Lucifuge is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids just above her plump rear, her breasts were at least an E-cup maybe F, but needless to say she is VERY attractive. They were both in Sirzechs' study, while the former was sitting doing paperwork, Grayfia was standing behind him. Then, the wave of power hit. The entire room started shaking, and both occupants became weak in the knees, only Grayfia fell though as she was the only one of the two standing. It became increasingly difficult for both of them to breath and they both had bodily reactions, although very different ones. As soon as the wave hit Sirzechs was ashamed of himself as he felt himself release his bladder out of fear, and he prayed to his predecessors that Grayfia couldn't smell it because he desperately wanted to bed her, unfortunately, for him, when she agreed to become his servant, she made a binding contract that he couldn't make her do anything sexual in nature. 'Dear god!' Sirzechs thought despite the pain the name put him through. And while her master was pissing himself out of fear Grayfia fell to the floor as she started drooling and her womanhood started excreting juices as a sign of arousal, since she is a devil, it is in her nature to become aroused in the presence of such power.

 _ **Underworld: Grigori Headquarters, Lobby**_

Behind a receptionist's desk sat a young woman who looked to be in her twenties. She had short, jet black hair, a round face, and piercing violet eyes, breasts that were at least DD, and a bubble butt, she was wearing a modest, yet attractive skirt over leggings and a grey blouse. She jumped in her seat when a door flew open. "Hello, Penume-chan!" Said a man with black hair that had golden bangs, and violet eyes. This is Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels. "Hello, Azazel-sama." She said tiredly, and with a sigh. "What's gotten you so down Penume-chan?" Azazel asked curiously, as he had never seen his Chief Secretary this way before. "It's just that… I want to be in a relationship, with SOMEONE who meets my standard, but I haven't met anyone who fills all the qualifications, and I am starting to think that I will be alone forever." Penume said sadly. Azazel frown and thought for a moment, despite being a pervert and a fallen angel he genuinely cared for his people. "Well, I don't know how much I can help with that, but I think that part of it is not having enough time to spend away from work, so, I Azazel, am giving you the rest of the week off, with pay." Azazel said kindly. "Oh, Azazel-sama, you don't have to do that, that's way too much!" She said with an embarrassed blush and a panicked tone. "Its nothing Penume-chan, just have fun, but not too much, alright?" Azazel said caringly, as she was practically family to him. "Thank you Azazel-sama!" Penume said and she hurried out of the building to see her two friends, Raynare and Kalawarner. All of a sudden, just as she stepped out of the building a maelstrom of power washed over the underworld, and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Inside the building Azazel fell to the ground and proceeded to vomit on the floor, just missing the garbage. 'Wha- what the hell is this power!' thought Azazel. What he didn't know was that outside the door Penume had fallen on her bountiful rear and was drooling, and having the same reaction as Grayfia was having at the same time.

 _ **Heaven: 6th Level, Gabriel's Garden**_

A beautiful woman with golden blonde hair was watering light blue flowers. This, is Gabriel, one of the Seraphs. She has bright blue eyes, almost electric in nature, and C-cup breasts, her modest chiton dress didn't do too much to hide her mile long legs or the fact that she has very voluptuous rear. She was humming a soft tune of indescribable origin, but it sounded beautiful nonetheless. She felt the earthquakes first, They weren't anything huge, but quakes in heaven were unheard of, so it was very surprising, and while again, they weren't big, it was still enough to knock things off the shelves in angel's homes and other buildings. Then, the storm of power hit. She immediately dropped the golden watering can, and it dented on the stone ground of the path. She fell to her rear, quite relieved that no one was there to see her fall down, and had a similar reaction to Penume and Grayfia, although she had no idea why she was reacting like this, it was in devils and fallen angels nature to become aroused in the presence of extreme power. Little did any of the three of them know, but all over the world, women of supernatural origin were having similar reactions.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

"RAAAAAA!" The baby dragon cried. His mother, a usually emotionless woman actually smiled with happiness in her usually cold, grey eyes. "Hello, little one. It's ok. You are with Mama." The girl cooed while gently patting his head. "Never thought I would see The Infinite Dragon God speaking so softly, and to a hatchling noless." Said a deep male voice. "Be quiet Jormungand or I will erase your existence." Said The girl. "Hey hey I just joking Ophis-sama!" Jormungand said panicked. "I wouldn't kill you before you had the chance to help raise and teach or spawn." Ophis said emotionlessly. "Spawn? Last I checked he was born from our power and one of each of our fangs." Jormungand said matter-of-factly. "That does not mean he is any less our child. I may not love you, but you will help raise this child." Ophis said heatedly. "Whoa whoa whoa, I never said I wouldn't help raise him, I just didn't want you to label him as spawn, he is a child and a pure dragon." Said Jormungand boldly glaring at one of the strongest beings in existence. "I know Jor-chan, just making sure. There is a reason that you are the only one I trust with this." Ophis said as she smiled warmly at her best friend. The baby dragon opened it's eyes and looked at his mother and father, his eyes surprising them. "That's… unique." Jormungand said. What surprised them so was that his eyes were two different colors. The left one a dark grey, like his 'mother's', and the left a shining gold, like his 'father's'. They wouldn't realize it for a few years, when he took on his human form, but he also had a sacred gear, and the soul of Rovolburuth watching over him. The baby dragon yawned and a small spout of black flame with a golden center came out and singed his mother's face, she wasn't hurt at all since she is infinitely powerful but the baby still felt bad and mewled with a tear gathering at the corner of his golden eye. Ophis just chuckled at pat his head. "That is impressive youngling, even accidentally is an impressive feat." His father chuckled. The hatchling turned to his father and jumped on his snout. Both of his parents chuckled and the hatchling looked on curiously. "I think, we should name him Arashi." Ophis said. "That is a good name for his human name, but what about his dragon name?" Jormungand asked. "How about, Vozahleinstrun?" Ophis asked experimentally. "Infinite World Storm… its fitting with his origins and the physical form of his power." Jormungand agreed."RAWR!" Arashi/Vozahleinstrun tried to roar in agreement, but it came out as a squeak and a little jet of flame. His mother just pat him lovingly.


	2. New Family

[]One Year Later[]

 _ **Center of Antarctica; Sanctuary made my Ophis**_

"C'mon, Arashi, you can do it! C'mon my little storm!" Ophis said encouragingly. If one were to somehow stumble upon the scene here in the home of some of the most powerful beings in existence, they would think it was a young girl, no older than twelve attempting to teach a small dragon how to fly. While in reality it was Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, attempting to teach her child, Arashi, or Vozaleinstrun in the dragon tongue, to fly. With mismatched and frantic flaps of his wings, Arashi would only get a foot or two off the ground, but this was still the first day, and most hatchlings don't get that far in a week.

"Ok, Arashi, time for lunch!" Ophis called to the hatchling.

"Hurrr!" Arashi mewled. As dragons don't have vocal cords, they need to use their magic to speak, at least while in their inherent form, and since Arashi does not have adequate control over his magic to do so, and hasn't developed human form yet, he can only make animalistic sounds. Ophis leisurely walked inside and started cooking up a meal of Dragon Fruit, BLTs (Arashi's Favorite), fries, and fresh squeezed Dragon Fruit juice. Arashi hopped onto a chair and sat down, while Ophis cut his sandwich up so she could feed him.

Arashi looked at his mother and begin walking over. Wanting to sit down, talk, and eat like her for a change. He concentrated hard on being able to do that. Ophis heard a popping and crackling noise and thought that Arashi had accidentally set something on fire again, but what she saw amazed her. Arashi was changing into human form! It was slow going, but it's like that for all hatchlings (She only know how to raise a baby dragon because her old friend Odahviing wrote a book on it, for single dragon fathers because female dragons often get pregnant, give birth and leave them with the fathers.) Ophis was amazed with the speed that he found a way to change into human form, it dragons usually don't do it till their tenth year of life, unless the parents use magic to change them so they could live in the human realm, yet Arashi did it in one, she thought she would be less surprised but, still. After ten minutes, yet again faster than the norm. When he finally finished the transformation, Ophis' breath caught in her throat. He was sporting his gold right eye and grey left one, but his hair was mostly black with one shining gold section going down over his right eye. His face was much like her own, just more masculine, and with a big bright smile. He was a whopping (for his age) two and a half feet tall, what caught her eye the most though was the azure full arm plate gauntlet on his right arm.

"A- Amazing!" Ophis exclaimed out loud.

"YAY! Now I can talk with you kaa-chan!" Arashi exclaimed excitedly.

"Wh-What's that on your arm Sochi-kun?!" Ophis exclaimed worried.

"Hmm, this? It's Rovolburuth-chan!" Arashi said happily.

"Rovolburuth, as in the Hellish Dragon of Balance, the mentor of the Heavenly Dragons, THAT Rovolburuth?!" Ophis questioned in quick succession.

"I think so, all I really know is that he would keep me company in my dreams, and told me stories about Ddraig-chan and Albion-chan." Arashi said shyly, nervous due to his mother's shouts. Ophis sweatdropped at the titles given to two of the strongest dragons ever.

"D-did I do something wrong, kaa-chan?" Arashi asked timidly, think he angered her, seeing this Ophis's eyes widened in shock, because she made her precious child sad.

"Oh, no no no no, I was just shocked, it's actually amazing, sochi-kun!" Ophis said hurriedly.

"Really Kaa-chan?!" Arashi said excitedly, with a bright smile.

"I'm actually really proud, especially since you developed a human form so early!" Ophis said happily, with a large hint of pride.

"Thanks kaa-chan!" Arashi said, happy with himself.

"Now even though you have human form, you need to eat your food!" Ophis said commandingly.

"Hai! Kaa-chan!" Arashi cheered obediently.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

A low grumbling, perhaps growling, was heard from a large beast. A Dragon, he has azure scales with sanguine highlights (Sanguine is the color of blood, and azure is a type of blue, just look them up for the right idea). A single one of its eyes slowly opened to reveal a golden eye with black sclera.

"The time is coming for me to fully awaken, Arashi Oändlig."

 _ **Antarctica; 200 miles North, North-West**_ _**of Ophis's Paradise**_

At the same time as little Arashi developed a human form, a serpentine looking dragon was flying at almost supersonic speeds towards his best friend and their son's home.

"Im almost there, Arashi is going to be so surprised!" It exclaimed with a mischievous glint in its eye. This is Jormungand, also known as Midgardsormr the Sleeping Dragon, Arashi's father, and Ophis's best male friend, the only better friend she had is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, another one of the five dragon Kings, alongside Midgardsormr, Vritra the Prison Dragon, Yu-Long the Mischievous Dragon, and Fafnir the Gigantis Dragon. All of a sudden a gold and black blur crashes into the ground in front of Jormungand into the ice. Jormungand stopped and observed the glowing objects carefully and circled around it. He increased his size a small amount in preparation for a fight. A large black and gold dragon raised out of the crater in the ice and a gold and black glow surrounded it and it started to shrink and change shape, until it resembled a person and the glow receded.

It was a tall man in a black coat, he had black hair and blonde streaks in it, while he had heterochromatic eyes, one gold and one black similar to Arashi.

"Crom Cruach, the Bloody Head, What is an Evil Dragon, not to mention the strongest of them, doing here in the arctic?" Jormungand growled out suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing." Crom Cruach said blandly.

"Well I have more right to be here than you, being a dragon accustomed to the cold and all, but with you being from Ireland, I have to wonder why you would brave these temperatures." Jormungand diverted the conversation easily.

"I sensed Ophis-sama here, and I want to observe her, as she is one of the strongest being in existence." Crom Said simply.

"If you get violent _in the slightest_ you know you won't survive a fight with me, and you have even less of a chance of escaping if she is near, You know?" Jormungand asked.

"Yes, I am aware of that, I only wish to observe her." Crom Cruach responded after thinking for a moment.

"Alright, follow me, _**But**_ , if I even _suspect_ you're going to have an outburst, I won't hesitate to kill you." Jormungand growled out. Crom Cruach was encased in a golden and black aura as he started to change back into his dragon form. His dragon form was a majestic, Jet-Black dragon with gold teeth and a golden membrane on his black wings, with a faint black and gold aura surrounding his form. They took off at near supersonic speeds towards Ophis and Arashi's home. ( _Cromm Crúaich is how it is pronounced)_

 _ **Back with Ophis and Arashi**_

As Ophis watched Arashi wolf (More like dragon) down his food, her eyes widened, then narrowed as she felt a familiar energy as well as a foreign one enter her sanctuary.

"I'll be right back Ara-chan." Ophis said to her child. Ophis walked out the door and changed into her younger form and set her face in an expressionless stare. She warped to the entrance that she and Jormungand agreed that they would bring anyone new into the sanctuary.

 _ **Jormungand and Crom Cruach**_

"C'mon Crom Cruach, this is the entrance." Jormungand said begrudgingly. They landed on the edge of the sanctuary, where it seemed to go from harsh arctic winter to late spring or early summer on a instantaneously. There were plants from all around in the sanctuary, and plants that humans never discovered, there were sakura trees, Pennantia baylisiana, lavender, and even some crystalline flowers. **(** **Pennantia baylisiana is the rarest tree in the world since there is only one and it's in New Zealand).** Crom Cruach and Jormungand landed and a gold and white aura surrounded Jormungand and a black and gold one surrounded Crom Cruach. After both their glows faded Crom Cruach was there standing with a man with blonde hair and small flecks of red in it, (Like ginger red not Rias red) and a red, scruffy beard, he had a few scars on his arms and face, as well as an ouroboros surrounding the Earth as a tattoo on his arm, representing himself. Jormungand was at least 7'5 (7 foot 5 inches) tall, and had an intimidating aura, as expected of a dragon. He was wearing a brown fur and leather tunic, and a tattered grey cloak, with worn brown leather pants, and leather boots, it had combined look of being old, yet modern. He also had a large greataxe on his back.

All of a sudden a purplish magic circle in the shape of a double ouroboros looking like an infinity sign appeared on the ground a few feet in front of them. Ophis slowly rose out of it with an emotionless face, but Jormungand could tell that she was very annoyed, with him in particular he guessed.

"H-Hey, Ophis-sama…" Jormungand said nervously.

"Jormungand… I am going to say this one time. Why, would you bring an Evil Dragon, not to mention the strongest of them, who is on par with the Five Dragon Kings, here of all places?" Ophis asked with barely restrained fury.

"W-Well, he appeared, and by appeared I mean fell, right by me on my way here, and when I asked why he was here, he said it was to observe you since he could sense you here, and I didn't really want to fight him, because this place would have gotten caught in the crossfire anyway, so I brought him here, where if he misbehaves, you could just obliterate him with a snap of your fingers…" Jormungand said quickly, as to calm Ophis down.

"Sigh, well I guess that with your current level of power that is the smartest decision." Ophis signed out slowly.

Crom Cruach watched this exchange curiously, as he had heard that Ophis was a practically emotionless being. Ophis then turned to Crom Cruach and sent an immense amount of killing intent at him, forcing him to the ground, and making him sweat.

"If you even put one foot out of line, I will kill you, in the most painful, agonizingly slow way possible, so you you will watch yourself, go that, worm." Ophis said with a dark, warning tone.

"Y-Ye-Yes, Ophis-sama." Crom Cruach said, feeling fear for one of the few times in his life. All of a sudden, the bushes rustled, and a small child ran out, wearing a black shirt with a golden ouroboros on it, and black shorts, and an azure full arm plate gauntlet on his right arm. But what scared him was his glowing eyes and the black and azure flames covering his right hand with gold lightning crackling through it, and the raw black and gold energy on his right hand.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Are you alright?!" Arashi asked worriedly.

"Yes, we're fine, Sochi-kun. Your father just brought visitor." Ophis explained with a smile on her face and she let up on her killing intent and aura. Arashi visibly relaxed, and dispelled his magic and gauntlet.

"Arashi, is that you?" Jormungand said shocked, as he didn't expect Arashi to develop human form for a few more years.

"Yep, Tou-chan, I got a human form, so I can talk to you and Kaa-chan!" Arashi exclaimed happily.

"Wow, and even more than that, what was that magic?" Jormungand asked his son.

"That was Rovolburuth-chan's 'Azure Flames of Despair' with my lightning in them, and then, I don't know what the stuff on my left hand was…" Arashi said, and at the end he adopted a thinking pose.

"Well, whatever it was, we will figure it out later, and we will teach you how to control it." Ophis said proudly.

"Hai, Kaa-chan!" Arashi said excitedly. Just then Arashi remembered the strange man that came here with his father.

"Tou-chan, who is he?" Arashi asked Jormungand.

"This, Arashi, is Crom Cruach, the strongest Evil Dragon. He is actually on par with me and the other Dragon Kings." Jormungand said, much to the amazement of Arashi.

"WOW!" Arashi said with excitement.

"Well, Crom, can we call you Crom?" Jormungand said.

"I have no objections to that." Crom said after regaining his composure.

"Well Crom, in exchange for staying here to observe Ophis, you have to help us train Arashi." Ophis said at the exact same time as Jormungand.

"Well, I have no objections to that." Crom said.

 **[]Four Years Later[]**

 _ **Forest Outside Small Town**_

We come across a scene of a young child, maybe six or seven, and a young woman maybe sixteen or seventeen, with large breasts, at least E-cups, and dark grey eyes.

"Okay Arashi-chan, I am going to check out the town and make sure that there aren't any supernatural beings that are a threat to you, so we can enjoy you birthday here, ok?" The older Ophis said.

"Hai! Kaa-chan!" Arashi said excitedly.

"Ok, I will be right back." Ophis said before teleporting just outside the town. After Ophis had been gone for ten minutes, Arashi heard a low growl. When he turned around, he just saw two glowing red eyes in the darkness, and all of a sudden, about twenty demonic looking bears came out of the woods.

"Oh crud." The five year old Arashi said as he manifested the Balance Gear and summoned an arming sword and coated it in the 'Azure Flames of Despair' and charged.

Five minutes later and he had taken out all but two of the bears, but these two looked different, they were bigger, had more glowing veins around their eyes, and had white bone looking armor plating. One knocked Arashi down, and his energy ran out and his flames died down, and his gear dispelled. The bear was about to end him when all of a sudden a woman wearing red and black, wielding a red sword, wearing a mask similar in color to the ones the bears were wearing appeared out of the forest and effortlessly cut the monsters down.

"You are young, you deserve to be saved, I will help you child." Just as she said that Arashi passed out. Just as the woman was picking him up, Ophis teleported to the scene.

"Ok, Arashi-chan, the towns cle-" Ophis stopped mid-sentence as she saw a masked woman kidnapping her child.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHILD!" Ophis yelled, her power and killing intent bearing down on the woman.

"I thought he was an orphan-" The woman choked out. "I saw the Grimm attack him and as they were about to finish him off I saved him, but he passed out, so I was going to take care of him." The woman said. Ophis was shocked, Grimm were in this forest, creatures rare, and usually not seen in this part of the world, now that she looked around, she saw the dissolving bodies of the Grimm.

"I-I'm sorry. Thank you, thank you so much!" Ophis said as she teared up and reined in her KI and power.

"If I may say it was foolish to leave such a young child alone in this forest." The woman said. Despite having to have left her child, and knowing that this person was so much stronger than her, she glared at Ophis under her mask.

"I-I thought he would be safe." Ophis said bitterly, resenting her actions.

"Sigh, well, don't do it again. But this child is incredibly srong, he was amazing to watch." The woman said dazedly, remembering the way he fought, whilst he was without a style, she could tell that he was naturally talented with swords.

"I know, even for his species and pedigree, his skills are amazing." Ophis said. "But I digress, what might the name of my son's saviour be?" Ophis asked.

"My name is-"

 _ **Island of Patch; Atlantic Ocean**_

A man in his early twenties was watching his three year old daughter play with her baby half sister and step mother. All of a sudden, he feels chills, as though someone who loved him has moved on. (If you can figure out who they are right now you get a cookie. A chocolate chip cookie.)

 _ **_  
Back with Ophis**_

"Raven, Raven Branwen" Raven introduced.

"Well thank you for saving my son, Raven. I could never repay you for what you have done for me." Ophis said thankfully.

"Well, you could start by telling me what you meant by his species and pedigree." Raven suggested.

"Ah, I meant as he is a pure dragon, and that a glitch in heaven's system bestowed him with a sacred gear, despite not being human." Ophis said smiling at her sleeping child.

"Amazing, and dragons are already powerful, but for one to have a sacred gear is astonishing." Raven said amazed. "Wait, you said pure dragon, then, that means you're a dragon!" Raven said amazed.

"Yep." Ophis chirped.

"Wait, and the power you displayed, are you one of the Five Dragon Kings?!" Raven asked. "No, i'm not." Ophis said.

"Phew, I was scared for a second there, but that makes me think, how powerful would a Dragon King be then." Raven muttered.

"Well, while i'm not a Dragon King, his father is." Ophis said.

"W-what?" Raven said amazed.

"Yeah, and while i'm not a Dragon KING, I am THE Dragon God, or the Infinite Dragon, or the Ouroboros Dragon, if you would like to say." Ophis said mischievously.

"U-Uhh… Ummm." Raven stuttered out, dazed by the fact that she was right next to the strongest being in existence. Raven then fainted, right beside Arashi.

"I should have just waited to drop that bomb." Ophis said as she sweatdropped. All of a sudden she noticed a glow from Raven's thigh. She pulled her pants down just enough to see what was making the glow, and she gasped at what she saw. It was an ouroboros symbol, just like hers, but it was black with gold markings, and in the circles in the infinity sign, were a black and gold picture of earth, and a black and gold picture of the moon. She then noticed a glow from Arashi's shoulder, she checked it, and it all made sense. It was a red and black raven, with a white mask on its beak. They had soul bonded, and she needed to take them back. So she deployed a magic circle large enough to teleport all three to her home and took off.

 _ **Antarctica; Ophis's Home**_

A purple magic circle appeared on the floor of a beautiful cottage in a forest of trees and flowers from all around the world, the cottage had a large tree bearing oval shaped fruit, with a line around the middle, like a pupil from a reptilian eye. Out of the magic circle came two people who were unconscious and one young woman.

"Now, how to wake them up?" Ophis asked herself out loud. All of a sudden she smirked and summoned a ball of freezing cold water over each of their heads, and let them both drop.

"UAAAAAAAA!" Both Raven and Arashi said at the same time.

"What was that for Kaa-chan?!" Arashi asked angrily, yet adorably.

"You both passed out, and I needed to wake you up somehow.

"Both?" Arashi said confused. It was only then did he notice Raven by his side looking at him, or, he assumed so as she still had her mask on. Then realization came to his face.

"You're that lady that saved me from those bear things!" Arashi exclaimed happily. Raven stood up, and Arashi did it as well, just slower, and with a grimace. Ophis noticed this and immediately set to healing him.

"Look at you Sochi-kun, all roughed up, I bet you put up a good fight, especially since all but .001% of your powers are sealed.

"What?!" Raven asked surprised. "Despite how fast his energy ran out he did about as good as a pro would have!" Raven said. Now these weren't just normal Ursa Grimm, this was a pack of eighteen alpha Ursai, and two Centurion Ursai, which have lived for a hundred or more years.

"What do you mean, how many Grimm were there?" Ophis asked.

"Twenty, eighteen of them were Alphas and two Centurions, he took down all eighteen Alphas, and was too low on energy to do much more." Raven explained.

"Wow, then that means your body adjusted better, and quicker than I thought it would." Ophis said proudly.

"What do you mean, Kaa-chan?" Arashi asked.

"Why do you think I sealed your power, Arashi?" Ophis asked.

"So I don't hurt Uncle Crom, You or Tou-san?" Arashi said, questioning the reason now that he thought about it.

"Well, for Jor-chan, and Crom Cruach yes, but mostly so that if you lost control of your power, it wouldn't rip your body apart." Ophis explained.

"So, you're saying, that i'm so powerful, that if I lost control without seals, I would die?" Arashi asked in awe.

"No." Ophis said simply.

"But, I thought that is what you just said?" Raven said confused.

"I said his body would be ripped apart, his soul would still exist in the Void, or Dimensional Gap, until he could recreate a body." Ophis said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, so he is effectively immortal?" Raven asked surprised.

"Yep, as well as Jor-chan and I." Ophis said happily.

"Jor-chan?" Raven asked curiously.

"Aye. 'at would be me." Came a gruff voice from the doorway. Standing there was a mountain of a man, more than seven feet tall, and exuding a commanding aura. Due to his stature and aura Raven could instantly tell he was a dragon, and due to his distinctive tattoo and norse features, she could instantly tell he was Jormungand, the World Serpent.

"I hate that horrid name that you gave me Ophis." Jormungand grunted.

"Well, i'm your best friend, so it gives me the right to call you whatever I want." Ophis said with a smirk.

"Sigh, I don't know why I put up with you." Jormungand said.

"Because you have no elegant way around the fairer sex, so if you want to get some, you need tips from me, someone who has been both genders." Ophis said smugly.

"Not around the child." Jormungand said in a panic while covering Arashi's ears. "I don't want my son growing into a pervert like Ddraig and Albion!" Jormungand said heatedly, dropping his accent.

"Wait, wait, wait… Im getting mixed messages here, are you two best friends, or a couple?" Raven asked confused.

"Best friends, and before you asked how Arashi was made if we aren't a couple, or assume we are 'friends with benefits', it's because we physically manifested our power, and added genetic samples, one of each of our fangs, and a little bit of each of our blood. And boom, we had a baby dragon, without having to do the deed." Ophis said.

"Wow, thats sorta cool." Raven said stunned.

"Also, Raven, would you mind taking your mask off, you're welcome to stay a while, i'm not going to kick you out or anything." Ophis said offhandedly.

"Oh, sure." Raven said as she took off her mask. She had really pale skin, long, spiky black hair, and captivating red eyes. "Can I just put this on the table, or is there a special place for masks?" Raven said jokingly.

"The table is fine Raven." Ophis laughed.

"Can I listen now?" Arashi asked, as Jormungand was still covering his ears.

"Oh, sorry, kid." Jormungand laughed as he took his hands away from Arashi's head.

"Now that I can hear… Tou-san!" Arashi said, visibly irritated, until he suddenly brightened up and gave Jormungand a flying hug.

"Oof! Hahaha, your getting bigger kiddo!" Jormungand chuckled out. "I beat up eighteen Grimm, Tou-san!" Arashi said excitedly.

"Ophiiiissss~" Jormungand growled out slowly.

"Ehehehe…" Nervously chuckled while poking her fingers together.

"I thought you were taking him to Shion Village for most of the day, not to be fighting Grimm." Jormungand said sternly.

"W-well, I was, and I went to go make sure no one in the town was sensitive to the supernatural. I was gone for like fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, and I came back to find that Raven here had saved Arashi, but there were twenty Grimm that had attacked Arashi, but He took out eighteen before Raven showed up, and he passed out due to exhaustion. I was surprised at first with how fast he got tired, but it wasn't just normal Grimm, they were Eighteen Alpha Ursai, and two Centurions, Raven took out the Centurions though." Ophis said defensively at first then ending on a proud and grateful note.

"Sigh, Well, I suppose I can't blame you then…" Jormungand trailed off when he realized how fast Arashi must have adjusted to the seal. "So does this mean that you are going to raise the limit on the seal?" Jormungand asked seriously.

"I think it does, Jormungand." Ophis said just as seriously. "Well, before we do that," Ophis started with the mirth back in her voice. "I would like to ask you what you do for a living." Raven proceeded to sweatdrop from the abrupt switch in tones, she was joined by the two males in the room as well. Recovering from her stuper, Raven decided she should answer.

"I was a huntress, or I guess I sill am, I also do Bodyguard jobs, and I could also be considered an assassin or mercenary. As long as it isn't something too morally offensive, and the pay is enough to live on for a few days." Raven said, sounding saddened at the end.

"What would you say if I wanted to… _Hire…_ you for an extended job?" Ophis asked.

"I would ask what the catch was." Raven said with suspicion in her voice.

"Well, you would have to live here, your not going to be required to stay of course, you get vacations, and, you would have to train Arashi-chan, but don't fear, you get paid weekly, and we provide food, and bedding." Ophis said.

"Well, then I would say that sounds like a pretty good deal." Raven said with a thankful smile.

"Well then, I think you two should go get some food, and rest, we can finish your birthday day tomorrow, Sochi-kun." Ophis said, finishing with a loving tone towards Arashi.

"Hai! Kaa-chan!" Arashi said with a yawn.

Arashi proceeded to walk into the kitchen and he cut up some Dragon Fruit and pineapple, and put them in two seperate bowls, he then poured two glasses of ice water. He walked over to Raven and handed her the bowl of pineapple and one of the glasses of water.

"Here you go Raven-chan, we don't have any meat at the moment, and the only fruit we have besides pineapple is Dragon Fruit, and that's poisonous to all species aside from dragons. So I didn't want to give you that." Arashi said. Raven immediately had a blush from the gesture, as almost all other males have been rude to her, and even her brother and Tai barely ever made her anything, even if it was just some cut up fruit. Now, this isn't to say she hates males or anything, she just wasn't used to these kinds of kind gesture, but her blush lessened when she realized it was just a small child being helpful, and adorable.

"That's fine, Arashi-kun, pineapple is my favorite fruit." Raven said.

"Then i'm happy." Arashi said happily. He grabbed his bowl and glass of water and went to his room. Raven took a piece of pineapple and popped it into her mouth. She let out a satisfied moan as soon as she bit down. "That's the juiciest pineapple I have ever eaten." Raven said.

"He grew them himself you know." Said Ophis, who was smirking from behind Raven.

"Wow, all by himself? Even for teenagers that would be difficult." Raven said amazed.

"He is a really smart, and not to mention mature kid." Ophis said proudly, before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a few pieces of cheese and meat from the fridge, and putting them on a piece of bread.

"Wait, Arashi said all that was in there was Dragon Fruit and pineapples!" Raven said, shocked.

"I think he just wanted you to try them, to get an opinion from someone who isn't family, so he could see if they were really good or not." Ophis said with a smirk.

"Little devil…" Raven chuckled.

"By the way, the guest room is two doors down on the right, right across from Arashi's room." Ophis said as she walked out of the room. Raven nodded at her and ate her pineapple.

'If only Arashi was older, he would be a catch, NO! Bad Raven, Stop that!He's a little kid, Not a hot guy like he would be in the future.' Raven thought, then admonished herself for being a pervert.

"I'll take a tiny chance and up it to 2%, it's enough to let him be able to grow his power, and if it's too much, it's not enough to kill him, just enough to immobilize him and wear him out for a while." Ophis explained seriously.

"Thats... actually a pretty rational idea, I didn't expect that from you." Jormungand said jokingly.

"Hey, I may be immature since Arashi-chan was born but i'm not stupid!" Ophis yelled, offended by the comment.

"Well, either way you're smarter than all the pantheons, especially since they haven't noticed you or Arashi." Jormungand said laughing with Ophis starting to giggle at that as well.


	3. Powerful Developments

[] **Six Months Later[]**

"Huff huff huff." Gasped out Arashi.

"Very good, Shi-kun." Said Raven after their training session.

"You say that but I still can't keep up with you at all Raven-chan." Arashi said, a little perturbed.

"Well, yeah you cant keep up with me, I have been training like this since I was your age and I still don't stop training. Its not possible for you to catch up to me in only six months, Shi-kun." Raven said trying, and succeeding in cheering Arashi up.

"Wow, then you must be even better than I thought Raven-chan!" Arashi said with stars in his eyes.

'SKREEEEE! He is soooo adorable!' Raven screeched in her head, despite keeping a straight face. "Well, I am pretty awesome." Raven said.

"Yeah. Raven-chan, do you have any family? I mean, we live here with my Mom and Uncle, and Dad is here a lot too. But do you have a family to have fun with, and care for?" Arashi asked. Raven sighed and shed a single tear, but quickly wiped it away.

"I, had, a family. I had a Husband who I think I loved, and a daughter that I certainly do love, hell, I even have an annoying brother, and someone I consider a sister." Raven said. "But, I had to leave them all behind because of a megalomaniac obsessed with his 'greater good', like a real world Dumbledore from Harry Potter actually." Raven said, with a laugh at the end.

"Megalomaniac? Harry Potter? What are those?" Arashi asked.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to use words you wouldn't know." Raven said.

"It's fine, Raven-chan. I just-" Arashi started to say, but was interrupted by Crom throwing an energy blast at him.

"Constant Vigilance! It's time for our training session!" Crom said with a smirk. Raven laughed at the Harry Potter reference. Crom came at Arashi with an energy punch and got blown back by a blast of golden lightning. Crom threw a large ball of energy at Arashi, he didn't think about the fact that he may have overdone it till it was too late. The energy ball collided with Arashi and an explosion occurred.

"ARASHI!" Raven screamed. All of a sudden the explosion condensed into a single spot, right where Arashi was. It whirled into a sphere, and Arashi appeared holding it. The energy turned gold and black, and Arashi's eyes did the same. (Think Angor Rot's eyes from trollhunters.) Arashi reared his arm back and threw the sphere at Crom, and due to the speed at which it was flying it's shape distorted, becoming more of an oval shape.

"SHIT!" Crom swore.

The sphere hit Crom dead in the chest.

"AHHHHHH!" Crom screamed as his chest was being ripped apart. Crom pooled all his energy in his chest and hands and redirected the energy ball upwards, and it implodes a few hundred feet in the air. "Huff, huff, huff. Kid, that was amazing." Crom said. Croms ribs were exposed, and he was bleeding heavily, his hands were almost completely stripped of flesh as well. He channeled energy into his wounds, and they started rapidly healing.

"Wha- What happened?" Arashi asked, swaying back and forth from low energy.

"I may have been a bit too rough and sent an almost full power energy blast at you, and you caught it, powered it up like hell, and sent it right back at me. Honestly, I thought I was gonna die Kid." Crom said, laughing at the end.

"I-Im sorry, Uncle Crom. I won't do it again." Arashi said with teary eyes.

"Huh? There isn't anything to be sorry for Kid. I am one of the beings at the top, and being there is lonely, I think your mom thinks so too, so being able to help train someone who will give us all entertaining, but not to the death fights is something we are all looking forward to." Crom said happily.

"He's right Arashi-chan, I am excited to be able to spar with you when you get to my level of power." Ophis said from the corner smiling at them.

"O-Ophis-sama! How long have you been there?" Crom said with slight panic.

"Long enough, Crom." Ophis said ominously and with a cruel smirk. Ophis suddenly appeared in front of Crom and flicked him on the top of the head and sent him into the ground, creating a crater three feet deep and the shape of him. "And next time you decide to use so much power against my Arashi-chan, I better be here to make sure he is ready, or your punishment will be much worse." Ophis said with a growl.

"Well, i'm going to go to bed Mom, I am REALLY tired. Night, Raven-chan, Uncle Crom." Arashi said as he walked away to his bed. Arashi fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow, and he drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams.

 _ **Japan: Unknown City; Alleyway**_

He was floating above an alley, presumably somewhere in Japan, as he recognized some of the words on the signs, and Japanese was one of the three languages his parents were teaching him.

"Come on Sinon-chan, we have to run! Or Mother is going to catch us." A girl with red hair said urgently.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan, i'm just so tired." Said a girl with light blue hair and cat ears and a tail of the same color, who was presumably Sinon. They both looked young, the red haired girl obviously older, probably Arashi's age, but the blue haired girl looked to be three or four.

"I know Imouto, i'm tired too, but we have to keep moving, she will hurt us if she gets to us." The red haired girl said. All of a sudden, just as the girls turned a corner, a woman with red hair popped out, and smacked the red haired girl in the face, knocking her and Sinon to the ground.

"You know what's coming now vermin!" The lady said. Sinon had tears in her eyes, and the red haired girl was bleeding from the lip and nose, but didn't shed a single tear.

"I don't care what you do, im not letting you take Sinon Moth-" The red haired girl said until she got cut off by a slap.

"Don't you vermin dare call me that, I may have birthed you but I refuse to be a mother to you freaks!" The woman said.

"Ok then Meinu-san. Leave us THE FUCK ALONE!" The red haired girl screamed as she threw a punch at Meinu, and a glove appeared on her hand and it was covered in flames. While the punch was powerful, it was sloppy, and Meinu sidestepped it easily, and kicked the red haired girl in the gut.

"YOKO-ONEE-SAMA!" Sinon screamed. Finally Arashi couldn't take watching anymore and willed himself to transport to that location. In a flash of gold, a _Magic Circle_ with shape of an ouroboros in an infinity symbol, with the circles on either side having a black and gold earth and moon.

"Stop what you are doing this instant!" Arashi shouted.

"Who the fuck are you kid?" Meinu said with venom coating her words.

"Someone who couldn't just sit by and watch as two kids were tortured!" Arashi said heatedly.

"So what? You're some hero of the people that goes around trying to save everyone? You are so naive." Meinu said condescendingly.

"To quote a great man, 'I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I scum enough to sit quietly by while people are getting hurt before my eyes.'" Arashi said with a glint of mirth in his eyes.

"What the fuck does that mean?! You know what I don't care… Just get out of here and stop interfering with things that don't involve you." Meinu said. While watching this, Yoko was still on the ground, and coughed up blood.

'Crud, she must've gotten hurt pretty bad.' Arashi thought. Arashi used a weak energy pulse and shot it at Meinu, and she flew back into a wall, getting knocked out. "C'mon, i'll get you two out of here." Arashi said with a small smile, that showed concern and relief.

"C-Can you help Onee-sama?" Sinon asked with fear in her eyes.

"Yes, I can." Arashi said with determination in his voice.

"Ok then" Sinon said and she reached her hand out. Arashi took her hand and teleported her, and Yoko away.

 _ **Antarctica: Ophis' House; Living Room**_

A magic circle opened into a cozy, yet luxurious living room, and out appeared three children, one was unconscious and hacking up blood.

"MOM, UNCLE CROM, DAD, RAVEN-CHAN, COME HELP, THIS GIRL IS HACKING UP BLOOD!" Arashi yelled. Down the stairs Raven, Ophis, and Crom rushed down, Raven with bandages, and Ophis with a bag of herbs.

"What happened Shi-chan?! Who are they?" Raven asked urgently.

"I saw them in my dream, and I teleported to them, they were in trouble." Arashi said, helping Ophis crush and mix herbs.

"Arashi-chan, add some water to this. Now heat it." Arashi added water, and lit a flame on his palm to heat the mixture. "Now pour it down her throat." Ophis said. Arashi did as told, and Yoko stopped hacking up blood, and her breathing evened.

"I-Is Onee-sama going to be ok?" Sinon asked. "Yeah, she is." Arashi said, petting Sinon on the head.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" Sinon said with teary eyes, as she glomped Arashi and started sobbing in joy. Arashi had stars in his eyes, and was bursting with joy at being called 'Onii-chan'.

"No problem, Imouto." Arashi said with a content smile, as he hugged Sinon.

'Well, it looks like I have a couple of daughters now, and I think they may be very… attached to their brother..' Ophis thought with a smile.


	4. Birthday and an Aunt

**[]A/N[] In this chapter, Arashi is going to meet a few people and make a few friends, and one of those people is Akeno, now, before you guys read the timing and all that with Akeno's mom dying when Akeno was ten, and her being eleven and all that, well, I am going to push it back enough so that Arashi can meet Shuri. Any questions should be messaged as well, if you want… -pokes fingers like Hinata- []End of A/N[]**

 **[]Five Months Later[]**

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Five shots sounded off from a room in the basement of a nice house in the middle of a gardener's wet dream. The field was filled with plants from all around the world, and some that are considered extinct.

"Wow, you're getting really good with guns Onee-chan!" A young boy of six or seven years said in awe. Next to him was a slightly taller girl, that looked seven or eight, she had red hair, a black shirt, and black shorts. She was also holding a small version of an PDShP Rifle in her hands and grinning as she had gotten bullseyes on all of the five targets that were seven hundred and ninety yards away. The red haired girl smiled widely and held up two fingers, while shouldering the gun.

"Hehehe, yeah, your Onee-chan is pretty awesome!" She said. "Yoko-chan! Shi-kun! It's time for dinner!" Came a feminine voice from upstairs.

"Yeah, hurry up Onii-chan, Onee-chan!" Came the voice of a younger female.

"Ok, we'll be right there!" Arashi shouted. Yoko put the gun on a rack after turning the safety on and unloading the ammo.

"Alright, let's go, Yoko-onee-chan!" Arashi said as he bounded up the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me!" Yoko shouted. Once the children arrived up the stairs, washed up and finally sat down at the table, everything was set and the adults, Ophis, Raven, Crom, and Jormungand were already at the table, as well as Sinon, but that wasn't a surprise as she was always there first, no matter where they were in the Sanctuary.

"Finally! Now we can eat!" Sinon said while wagging her cat-like (Read; Adorable) tail.

"So, Yoko-chan, how is the enchantment on your Rifle fairing? Is it holding up?" Ophis asked, as she had never done an enchantment on a firearm before.

"Its holding up fine Kaa-chan!" Yoko said cheerfully. While initially, she didn't trust or like Ophis, they now couldn't really be any closer.

"Phew, I'm glad, I haven't really done any enchantments like that for firearms before, swords and stuff yeah, but nothing like this." Ophis said with a happy look on her face.

"Kaa-chan, when can I start my gun training, I can almost beat Raven-chan in a spar!" Arashi asked excitedly.

"You can start on your birthday Ara-chan, and Sinon-chan can start on hers, and as this month is June, it's only a month away for you Shi-chan, and two for Sinon-chan." Ophis said.

"YES!" Arashi shouted as he marched around the room.

"Alright, alright, settle down Shi-kun, you have to eat." Raven said with a stern look, though Arashi could tell there was a smile just below the surface. Everyone settled down to eat the meal of ham, mashed potatoes, pineapple slices, dragon fruit for the dragons of the house, and boiled broccoli.

After everyone finished and went to bed, no one sensed a small sliver of power emanate from Arashi. Arashi opened his eyes, but he wasn't in his room, he was in a small clearing behind a building, a church if the cross he could see on the roof was anything to go by. All of a sudden a door on the back of the church opened and out came a little girl, with long, blue hair and a single green lock in her hair. **(I'm deciding to make it natural because I like it, don't judge me!)**

"I'm going outside to play now, Sister Griselda!" The girl shouted back into the church. Arashi heard something from the church, but couldn't tell what was said, but he assumed it was something like 'be safe'. The girl turned her head and raced out into the yard. She immediately. took off toward the woods, with a happy grin. When she got to the edge of the woods she finally saw Arashi.

"Who are you? Are you an angel?!" The girl asked seeing the golden eye, and golden streaks in his hair.

"No, I'm just a kid." Arashi said cheerfully. 'Well, a dragon kid… But that doesn't matter.' Arashi thought off-handedly. "Anyway, who're you, and where am I?" Arashi asked.

"I'm Xenovia Quarta, and we are in Palermo, Italy at the Church of San Pataldo." The now named Xenovia said.

"Wow, I go some weird places when I sleep…" Arashi said. After he said that Xenovia looked at him strangely.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Xenovia asked.

"Ah, my name is Arashi Oändlig." Arashi said with a smile.

"Oändlig? Is that Scandinavian?" Xenovia asked.

"Scandi-what-now? It's Swedish, my father gave it to me." Arashi said with a confused look on his face.

"Whatever, anyway, since you're here do you want to play with me?" Xenovia asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Sure! That would be awesome! I don't really get to play with many new people because I only live with my parents, Raven-chan, my sisters, and Uncle Crom." Arashi said with excitement.

"C'mon, I wanna show you my tree fort then!" Xenovia said as she started running deeper into the woods.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Arashi shouted after her. 'Now I know how Yoko-onee-chan feels.' Arashi thought.

After playing for a few hours, the air around the two children grew cold.

"Wel, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of holy children." Said a malicious, crazed voice from the darkness a few meters to their left.

"Yeah, and one of them is a girl boss, maybe if we raise her right she will be good pleasure tool…" Said a second voice. At that Xenovia got scared, as even though she was young, she knew what that meant.

"Look, Boss, she's scared!" Said a third voice.

"Shut up Bicho!" Said the first voice, as he stepped into the clearing. He was wearing a dirty robe that covered his head, and he smelled horrible.

"Sorry, Pere, I mean Boss." Said Bicho. All of a sudden you heard a sound like a whip, and Bicho screamed in pain.

"Every mistake will be punished!" Pere said.

"Whatever, let's just get this done!" Said the second voice.

"Yes Babau, that's a good idea, at least I have one competent companion." Pere said gratefully.

"Stay away!" Arashi shouted with a glare leveled at the three monsters.

"Look at that! The runt thinks he can stand up to us!" Bicho laughed.

"I'm warning you! One more step and I'll cut you down!" Arashi yelled, charging up magic power.

"Boss, I think this is a bad idea. This kid is charging up magic…" Babau said suspiciously.

"Bah, that just makes him worth more as a slave, he'll have more stamina, in more ways than one for those weird women, and he'll be able to be little soldier for them." Laughed Pere.

"I warned you…" Arashi said with a bloodthirsty glint in his eyes. All of a sudden, Arashi pulled a wakizashi out of a magic circle in the air that had his crest on it. "DIE, BASTARDS!" Arashi shouted as he rocketed off at the three monsters.

"What the hell?!" Shouted Bicho as Arashi drew his blade and proceeded to chop of his head. As Bicho gurgled on his own blood, Babau chuckled and launched himself at Arashi. Babau materialized a magic circle, and out of it came a black axe, and Arashi clashed blades with Babau.

"You have no chance kid, i'm a part of one of the most powerful Fae races in Europe! The Black Men!" Babau screamed maniacally. Arashi just glared and twisted around Babau and stuck his blade through the area where Babau's spectral gut would be, and as he heard a gurgle, he spun, decapitating Babau. Just as Babau's head hit the floor, Pere came at Arashi with his bladed whip held high, just about to crack it. Arashi's right eye glowed gold and his left hand was coated in black lightning.

"Kokushibyo: Lightning Version!" Arashi shouted. Pere stopped in his tracks and looked down to see a hand coated in black lightning pierce his gut. At that, the battle was over, and three threats to innocent children in the area were vanquished.

"Are you ok, Xenovia-chan?" Arashi asked as his eye stopped glowing and he let his sword fall back into a magic circle.

"You saved me!" Xenovia shouted as she jumped into Arashi's arms.

"It was no problem, you _are_ my friend y'know." Arashi said as he hugged Xenovia back. "But don't let this prevent you from getting stronger to fight for yourself." Arashi laughed.

"You think I would ever stop training?" Xenovia asked with a small, raised brow.

"Not a chance in heck." Arashi said. And yes, while he does know stronger words because of Yoko, he didn't want to offend Xenovia. Arashi then thought about what would happen if she ever got into a situation over her head.

"Xenovia, give me your hand real quick." Arashi said.

"Alright…" Xenovia said curious, as she put her hand in his open palm. Arashi used his index finger to draw an infinity sign with Xs in each loop.

"Now, come up with a phrase similar to Apocalypse so you can summon me in a time of great need." Arashi explained.

"Hmmm, how about… Exodus!" Xenovia exclaimed. After she said that, the mark glowed, and faded away.

"Now, when you need help, just call." Arashi said. And with that, they went back to the church, and as soon as they said their goodbyes, Xenovia's chest glowed, right over her heart, and the same mark that appeared on Raven appeared on her, and on Arashi's lower back appeared a large sword wrapped in chains.

Arashi felt his power tug him back towards his home, and he closed his eyes and he faded back to his opened his eyes as the light from the window hit his face. Arashi tried to sit up, but he was restrained, he didn't panic though because this was a common occurrence.

He looked down to his left arm, which was closer to the wall, and saw a head of blue hair and two adorable cat ears, he then looked to his right, and saw long red hair. Arashi smiled and he just put his head back down on the pillow. From the door, Ophis gazed into the room at her adorable son and his, likely, future mates.

"Well, at least him being oblivious is giving us good entertainment." Ophis said to Raven who was standing next to her.

 **[]One Month Later, Arashi's Birthday[]**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted six people. Arashi had a blindingly bright smile on his face as he was sitting at a table after just blowing out the candles on his birthday cake.

"Ok, Onii-chan, time for you presents!" Sinon said happily. Just as she said that Raven walked back into the room carrying a giant pile of presents.

"Also happy anniversary of us starting to train together, Raven-chan!" Arashi said happily. Raven smiled and thought of how strong Arashi had gotten.

"Yeah, but now, it's time to open your presents!" Raven said with a small smile. She idly thought about how she had been smiling almost constantly since she had started to train Arashi.

"Ok, now open the big ones first." Ophis said with a knowing smirk. Arashi grabbed the one on top that was in a box shape like all three of the big ones were. He tore it open and saw two words written in gold on the front of a heavy duty plastic gun case.

"Black Spear." Arashi read with excitement. "Is this what I think it is?!" Arashi exclaimed with joy.

"Yep! A Zastava M12 Black Spear, bolt-action, one thousand and seven millimeter barrel, and a maximum firing range of eighteen hundred meters, but since I enhanced it with magic, it should be ten thousand meters, or exactly ten kilometers." Ophis said with a proud smirk.

"It also has a custom, adjustable, magic sight to let you see exactly what the wind resistance is in the area, as well as angle it will go, it is also able to use X-Ray and Infrared, so you won't have to worry about walls and curves of the planet." Raven said.

"Now open the next one!" Ophis said with a childish pout at raven stealing her thunder on the sight. Arashi tore into the next one, and under the wrapping was a black box with golden sakura blossoms on it, with Arashi's symbol in the middle.

"Is this a katana?" Arashi asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yep, I had it made specially for you." Raven said. Arashi partially unsheathed the sword after taking it out of the long wooden box. The _saya_ was black with golden lightning pattern on it, with a golden _sageo_ , while the blade was black with a silver edge that turned gold when he channeled a bit of energy into it, and the _hamon_ was in a saw-tooth zig-zag pattern, while the _tsuka_ itself was black with a golden colored _ito_ made of leather. The blade's length was sixty-five centimeters. He looked at the blade, and the _tsuka_ , but then he spied the letters HWH on the _habaki_.

"What are these letters for Raven-chan?" Arashi asked.

"Ah, they are the mark of the people who made it." Raven said.

"Who made it, Raven-chan?" Arashi asked.

"It was made by the greek god Hephaestus and his two assistants Hephaistos, and Welf. And as they were made by the best, there aren't any better swords known, even the True Longinus wouldn't be able to break it." Raven said proudly.

"Swords? But there is only one." Arashi said, confused.

"Ah, open the one that is slightly shorter than that one, and you'll see what I mean, Shi-kun." Raven said. Arashi tore into the next box and saw a box like the one before inside. He opened it and saw a wakizashi that looked similar to the katana, except the _saya_ had a flame pattern on it instead of lightning, and the _hamon_ was a regular zig-zag pattern. This blade was forty centimeters.

"This is awesome! Now I have a _Daisho_ set!" Arashi shouted excitedly as he strapped the katana to his back and the wakizashi to his lower back sideways. **(Like Genji from Overwatch)**

"Don't go off training with them yet Arashi, you still don't know what they do!" Crom said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, and I have to open my other presents." Arashi said with a look of realization on his face.

"Now then, open the medium ones. They're from Crom and I!" Jormungand said with a hearty laugh at they end. Raven and Ophis looked at him with curiosity since they had no idea what he got Arashi. Arashi tore into the first package and inside was a wooden box with light brown letters on the front; 'Colt'. And it was in a strange font.

"Whoa! Revolvers! How did you know that I wanted these Tou-san?" Arashi asked with stars in his eyes.

"I saw you staring at them in the window of a gun shop when I took you and the girls to America for a weekend, remember?" Jormungand said. "But how did you know there were two of them?" He asked.

"Well, Kaa-chan and Raven-chan got me a pair, so I figured you and Uncle Crom would too!" Arashi said with a laugh at the end. Arashi slid the top off the box and the inside was red with a small area in the bottom left corner of the box having the same logo except it had an 's at the end. There was a black metal Colt Boa with small, gold plates on the grip.

"And don't worry about the strength of the metal, its Tartarite for the barrel and chamber, and the gold looking plates are actually imperial gold, one of the toughest metals mortal have ever been able to wield, its comparable to Divinite." Jormungand said.

"Thanks Tou-san!" Arashi said as he took it out of the case to inspect it.

"Now, you could use normal rounds in it, which will do a considerable amount of damage against humans and reincarnated devils and angels, or, you could use you magic to fire, which will do even more damage against them, and damage higher level beings. You can even add elements to it." Crom explained.

"Whoa!" Arashi said, stars once again returning to his eyes. Arashi tore into the next package and found an identical Colt Boa. Arashi opened the next packages and found cleaning and other various maintenance supplies for his new weapons, as well as ammunition, and some clothes. He got a pair of combat boots with gold laces, a pair of gloves that with a pulse of magic could switch between fingerless and fingered, they were also plated on the back of his hands.

He got a black tank-top with his symbol on his back, as well as a trench coat that could switch between that and a cloak, that also had a hood, and he also received a face mask and full arm gauntlets that were black with intricate gold designs. All of the things he got had enchantments that would allow them to adjust to his size, and the clothes had enchantments that would clean them.

"I forgot to tell you that the swords have enchantment that will make them invincible and that they can cut through almost anything. Also, they're extremely easy to use as conduits for elemental energy." Ophis said quickly as she saw Arashi gearing up to go train.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan!" Arashi said as he bounded off.

 **[]Four Years Later[]**

 _Clang! Scrath! Clang! Clang!_ Sounds of swords clashing and scraping against each other rang through the dojo. After a few more moments of swords clashing, the sound of a body hitting the floor is heard through the dojo, the only sound after that was two people breathing heavily.

"I beat you again, Raven-chan!" Arashi said with the blade of his wakizashi pointed at Raven's throat.

"Look like you have officially surpassed me, Shi-kun." Raven said with a smile on her face. "Definitely looks like it, with fifty wins for you and zero for me in the past month alone." Raven said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, and I can consistently beat Uncle Crom now too!" Arashi said excitedly. "Now, i'm going to go take a shower and change into casual clothes and explore Japan. And don't worry, I have my phone, so you or Kaa-chan can check in whenever you want." Arashi said, then interrupted Raven.

"I was going to tell you to be careful and not to hang out with any strange girls… I mean, people, not girls specifically, just strange people." Raven said, blushing in embarrassment at her slip up. Arashi just looked at her curiously, as it wasn't like Raven to say things wrong. 'I guess there is a first time for everything.' Arashi idly thought as he walked to the shower.

 **[]30 Minutes Later; Kuoh Town, Japan[]**

Arashi used a magic circle and transported himself to the edge of a town that he sensed a lot of magical energy coming from. Arashi was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and generic track shoes, as he didn't think it was important to buy name brand stuff, he was also wearing heavily tinted sunglasses, because people tended to ask questions that made him uncomfortable when they saw his eyes.

Arashi decided to walk around the town and eventually came to a small shrine. Arashi walked up the long flight of stairs and when he got to the top he started looking around the shrine as he was curious, because he had never visited a shrine before, even though he had visited Japan countless time in the past few years, with and without his mother.

"Ano, are you lost, Young Man?" Said a tall woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties. She had long blackish-violet hair, and light brown eyes, as well as a sizable bust, at least an E-Cup. **(Again, just for you guys's benefit, as Arashi wouldn't know these things.)**

"Ah, no, I was just walking around the town and I stumbled across this place. Actually, I haven't ever been to a shrine before, so I guess that it's cool I stumbled across this place so I can see what it's like." Arashi said, putting his hand behind his head.

"Ara ara, then I believe I should be honored that you chose to visit my shrine first." The woman said as she held her hand in front of her mouth as she giggles.

"Eh, I'm no one special, so it really isn't anything big." Arashi said with a slight blush, as he wasn't used to people honoring him in any way, just familial and friendly relations.

"No, no, it's not who you are. Don't you know that first impressions make the most impact?" The woman asked.

"I guess so. Anyway, what's your name, Ma'am?" Arashi asked.

"Ah, my name Shuri, Himejima Shuri." The now named Shuri said.

"I'm Arashi Oändlig, hajimemashite." Arashi said as he bowed.

"There is no need to bow, Arashi-kun." Shuri said while giggling. Just then Arashi's stomach grumbled loudly, sounding like a dragon's roar. Arashi's face was immediately a cherry red color as Shuri giggled at the boy.

"Would you like to come inside and have lunch with my daughter and I?" Shuri asked kindly.

"I couldn't possibly acc-" Arashi started but was cut off by his stomach rumbling even louder. "Yes please, Himejima-san." Arashi said, his face even brighter.

"Just call me Shuri, Arashi-kun." Shuri said. At that moment, a symbol appeared on Shuri's shoulder unnoticed by both, but this was different from the others. This one only appeared on Shuri.

"Aki-chan! We have a guest!" Shuri said a little loudly, just enough so that anyone inside the shrine could hear her.

"Hai, I'll be right out Kaa-chan!" A young, female voice sounded from inside.

"No need, he will be joining us for lunch!" Shuri said, guiding Arashi towards a building behind the main shrine that looked like a house.

"What?! Wait! Don't come in yet!" The girl from inside yelled, but it was too late, as Shuri had already opened the door as she finished saying that. As Shuri opened the sliding door Arashi saw her, and his eyes widened for a moment, too fast for either woman to see, as to not think that he judged her, but what made him cover his eyes, was the fact that she had no covering on her chest, and she had a larger than average bust for her age, and he saw them causing him to visibly blush.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just followed Shuri-san, so I didn't mean to peek…" Arashi stuttered out, his blush deepening.

"Y-You only care about the fact i'm not dressed?" The girl asked with a tear in her eye, as everyone who found out about her wings either were scared of her, or tried to hurt her. No one had accepted them in stride like this before, and she couldn't believe it.

"W-Well yeah! Kaa-chan and Onee-sama said I shouldn't ever peek on a girl u-unless she calls for help!" Arashi managed out. At this Shuri relaxed and let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

"Her _kimono_ is on and tied now, Arashi-kun, you can look." Shuri said with a giggle. Arashi uncovered his eyes, and gazed at the girl's wings, they were a deep black, but not a depressing, ones that looked soft, and cuddly, like what you would expect a cloud to feel like, but in looks, and Arashi was willing to bet that they were softer than they looked.

"They look beautiful…" Arashi breathed out, transfixed by her wings that were almost as dark as his mother's. The girl heard this statement and immediately blushed.

"D-Do you really mean that?" The girl asked softly.

"Hai! And don't ever let anyone tell you any different!" Arashi said confidently, feeling her trepidation.

"H-Hai, my name is Akeno by the way, Himejima Akeno." The girl, Akeno, said.

"My name is Arashi Oändlig." Arashi introduced himself with a bow.

"You don't have to bow to me, Arashi-san." Akeno said waving her hands in the air.

"Someone once told me that first impressions make the biggest impact." Arashi said slyly with a foxy grin. Shuri immediately began giggling uncontrollably.

"Ah, yes, but you don't have to make any grand gestures, you already did more than I could ask for, by accepting me." Akeno said with a small, almost unnoticeable blush, but it was noticed by her mother, who internally smirked. 'Hmmm, I may have found my future son-in-law…' Shuri thought.

"Can I ask why you weren't surprised by the fact that a human had wings, just amazed at how beautiful they were?" Shuri asked the question that had been on her mind, as they walked into the dining room.

"Hm, oh, well, since you must know of the supernatural, I guess it would be ok to show you." Arashi hummed. All of a sudden a whooshing sound was heard. Arashi proudly displayed his large, scaled wings. They were primarily black, with patches of golden scales here and there. They radiated an inherent warmth that attracted both females, and made the air around them feel like a thunderstorm was coming, but there was a subcurrent of something, dark and empty, an abyss, they simultaneously thought.

But, something unexpected happened, Akeno was drawn to the abyss, wanted to be embraced by it, it made her feel protected, even from a distance. Akeno wandered over to Arashi in a daze, as Arashi looked at her inquisitively. Akeno hugged him, tightly, like a lifeline.

"Ano, Akeno-chan, what're you doing?" Arashi asked with a heavy blush on his face.

"Ara ara, Arashi-kun, do not like having a cute girl in your arms?" Akeno asked slyly. 'Thatta girl!' Shuri thought with a mental fist pump.

"I-I u-uhhhh." Arashi said, his brain practically broken.

"I noticed that you liked seeing my body, Arashi-kun, if you want, I could show you more." Akeno said and she mustered up all her courage and her mother's teachings and went on her tiptoes, and lightly nibbled his ear.

"Ah, eee, uhhhh." At that point, Aashi's blush went supernova.

"Alright, Aki-chan, I think you've done enough, it looks like his brain is almost broken." Shuri said with a giggle. At that moment, none noticed a faint glow between Akeno's own wings, it was Arashi's symbol, and in the same spot on the man in question, glowed a mark. It was two black feathered wings, just like Akeno's, folding around a lightning bolt, with chains encompassing the bolt of lightning.

"I-I'm going to go wash up." Akeno said with a blush, having realized what _exactly_ she did.

"H-Hai, umm. Do you need any help in the kitchen Shuri-san?" Arashi asked, his blush starting to fade.

"None of this '-san' business, Arashi-kun, call me 'oba-chan'. And yes, help in the kitchen would be appreciated." Shuri said with a smile.

"Hai, Shuri-oba-chan!" Arashi said happily.

 **[]Twenty MInutes Later[]**

As Akeno, Shuri and Arashi sat down to their meal, and Akeno took her first bite, her eyes widened in surprise at how good it was.

"Wow, Kaa-chan, this is so much better than yesterday, I mean, don't get me wrong, your usual food is delicious, but this is amazing!" Akeno said, wolfing down the chicken miso, fish, and vegetables, like someone who hadn't eaten in years.

"Actually, Aki-chan," Shuri started, sounding a little jealous, yet happy at the same time. "Arashi-kun made most of this, I just couldn't keep up with him." Shuri said with a small tick mark on her forehead. Akeno just giggled at that.

"Well, I enjoy cooking, and I am pretty good with fruits, I just thought that since we are in a Japanese shrine, it would be appropriate to make a Japanese meal." Arashi said with a small blush. "I also have my own garden back home." Arashi finished his food just after saying that.

"Well I for one would love to try the things you grow in your garden." Akeno said with a blush as well.

"Why don't you kids go outside and play, get to know eachother better?" Shuri commented, sensing that her husband was coming back, and wanted to talk to him.

"Hai, Shuri-oba-chan!" Arashi said as he grabbed Akeno's hand and guided her outside. Right after the two had left the building, a light purple magic circle opened up in the entryway.

"Honey, i'm home!" Came a gruff voice from the entry. Shuri just smiled happily, as she had missed her husband.

"How are you, honey?" Shuri asked smiling fondly at her husband.

"My back hurts from sitting in the uncomfortable meeting chairs all day, and I so dearly miss my wife, do you have any remedies?" He asked.

"Hmm, I think cuddling on the couch and watching our daughter play with her new friend would be a good one, Barquiel." Shuri said.

"New friend?" Barquiel asked.

"Hai, he-" Shuri said but was interrupted.

"He?!" Barquiel asked, feeling protective of his daughter. Shuri just slapped him lightly on the wrist.

"Oh hush, Barquiel, he is younger than her, and, if anyone is in danger of being seduced, it's the boy." Shuri said.

"Sigh, she takes after you too much for my liking, Shuri-hime." Barquiel sighed, with a sweatdrop comically on his head.

Outside, Arashi and Akeno were playing tag in the backyard of the house, when, while being chased by Akeno, arashi tripped and fell down a small hill, Akeno fell on top of him, as she had tripped on the same thing, a small rock. As Akeno landed atop Arashi, her chest was squashed up against his face, and his hands on her hips, as he attempted to catch her.

"Are you ok, Akeno-chan?" Arshi asked, his face bright red.

"Hai, I'm ok, Arashi-kun~" Akeno said, trying to be seductive like her mother, as she squashed her chest into Arashi's face once more.

"Then, can I get up now, Akeno-chan?" Arashi asked.

"Ok, Arashi-kun." Akeno said with a sigh.

Arashi just had a question mark appear over his head as he didn't know why she was disappointed.

 **[]Two Weeks Later[]**

Over the last two weeks, Arashi and Akeno had become best friends. Arashi had even brought Yoko and Sinon to play with Akeno as well, but she didn't tell them about her being a Fallen Angel. Now, Arashi was taking Ophis to meet Shuri and Akeno for the first time.

"Come on, Kaa-chan! Let's go, I want to introduce you to Akeno-chan and Shuri-oba-chan!" Arashi exclaimed excitedly.

"Hai hai, Ara-kun." Ophis said with a smile on her face as she and Arashi teleported to the bottom of the stairs.

A few minutes later they reached the top of the steps, but what they saw shocked them. The entire place was smoking and on fire.

"Akeno-chan! Shuri-oba-chan!" Arashi shouted as he ran in to the home to find them.

As Arashi entered the room, he saw two mean over Shuri's down and bleeding body, and saw she was bleeding heavily, and she had a sad, bloody smile on her face.

"Time to die, whore!" The man who had a sword raised said.

"Get away from my Oba-chan!" Arashi screamed as his swords appeared on his back, and his Colts at his sides. Arashi immediately drew the _Katana_ in his right hand, and a Revolver in his right. He shot the man with a sword raised in the shoulder, and it fell off, as the impact and range of these guns were increased, as was the penetrating power. He proceeded to slash the man's head clean off and channeled wind energy to the Revolver and blew a hole in the other man's head.

At that moment, Ophis ran through the door, and saw Arashi cut off a man's head. She just glared at his corpse, for forcing her child to have to take another life. Arashi knelt down and held Shuri's dying body in his arms as he cried.

"Shuri-oba-chan…" Arashi sobbed.

"Its ok, Arashi-kun… Just, please don't cry." Shuri said as she cupped his face and coughed up a lot of blood.

"Please, Kaa-chan, is there anything you can do?" Arashi asked with tears streaming donw his cheeks.

"I can't do anything, Arashi…" Ophis said sadly. Arashi just let out a choked sob, and grit his teeth. All of a sudden Ophis's head snapped up in remembrance. "There may not be anything I can do, Arashi, but you can do something, but it has to be quick!" Ophis said with a determined look.

"What can I do, Kaa-san?" Arashi said as he wiped his tears away and cast his determined eyes upon her.

"Spread your wings, and take a scale from one of them." Ophis said.

"Ok. _Hrk_. Ok, got it, now what?" Arashi asked.

"Place it on her chest, and say what comes from your heart." Ophis said.

"I, Vozahleinstrun, the Infinite World Storm, Son of the Dragon God, call upon you, Shuri Himejima, to aid me, in battle, in life, and in death. Do you accept your place in my Flight?" Arashi chanted while glowing gold with a black outline.

"I, Shuri Himejima, do hereby accept your call, and devote myself wholly to you." Shuri said in response.

After those words were said, the scale stood straight up, and started spinning, then glowing. The golden scale then fused with Shuri's flesh, and her injuries healed, not even scars were left.

"I-I'm alive! Thank you, Arashi-kun!" Shuri said as she launched herself at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

All of a sudden they heard the pounding of hundreds of feet on the stairs leading to the shrine. They saw people, Himejima priests, coming up through the courtyard, weapons ready.

"So, you're alive, you whore?" One of them said. She just glared in their direction, and Arashi's hair shadowed his eyes.

"So you sent, how many hundred for me? Four hundred five? Do you want to kill me and my little girl that much?" Shuri asked, outraged.

"Better believe it, you fucking bitch!" The same priest said.

All of a sudden everyone could feel Killing Intent rolling of Arashi in waves. Ophis and Shuri could tell it wasn't directed at them, but some of the priests wet themselves, or threw up due to his imposing presence.

"All of you… Have forfeited your right to live…" Arashi said darkly, he turned, and his left eye had a thin golden ring in it and was glowing. " _Hono Gyakusato_ …" Arashi said emotionlessly.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" The screams of the Priests echoed in the area as they were all covered in black and gold flames.

"Now then, let's find Akeno." Arashi said. He focused on his power searching for her, and it was then that he noticed that she had his mark, which he had learned about it after seeing one on Raven's thigh. He then checked the location and status of every mark he had, as well as names. He sensed Raven and his sisters in Antarctica, he sensed Xenovia in Vatican City, he sensed Annie, who had had met a year ago, in Germany, Kukaku, Soul, and Maka, all who he had met a year and a half ago were in Egypt, and Soifon and Tia were in America, while Yuno was in Tokyo. They were all safe, well, Yuno was safe **AND** crazy, but still safe, but he couldn't sense where Akeno was, but she was safe.

"I can't sense Akeno-chan's location, but I can tell that she is safe." Arashi said, but said the second part quickly as Shuri started to cry. "If she is in any sort of danger, her mark will teleport me to her." Arashi said.

"Ok, but if you sense where she is, you take me to her, got it, Arashi-kun?" Shuri said desperately.

"No problem, Shuri-oba-chan." Arashi said.

"I think that it's time to go home, it's been a long day." Ophis said.

 **[]A/N[] Hey guys, guess you weren't expecting that! Well, I just haven't seen many fics with Shuri alive so I thought I could do that. Also, I didn't want to take too much longer in the child thing, so I will have like half a chapter of that, then start canon, also leave a review and tell me if you want Issei to be female, or make him cool, or make him totally irrelevant, but that would be a waste with having Ddraig's teacher here. Anyway, see you later! Verotiik Kusil Vognun! []End A/N[]**


	5. New Friends and Old Love

**[]A/N[] Hey guys! I immediately started working on this after I uploaded "Birthday and an Aunt", so I hope to have this out before mid-february. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and that you will enjoy this one. I also have a few ideas for Issei, as well as Asia, and Issei will not be featured in this fic, but he will be in for some good comedic relief, but he won't have Ddraig. Now, for all those who read this and didn't comment and actually wanted Issei in here, i'm sorry, I love** _ **MANGA**_ **Issei, but at this point it would be better like this. Also I am going to make half of Rias's pawns be mutated from the start so she can have more pieces, I just want her to have a cool peerage.[]End A/N[]**

 **[]Three Years Later[]**

Heterochromatic eyes blinked open as sunlight streamed through a window. Arashi slowly tried to sit up, but he was stopped by weights on each of his arms, and one on his chest. He looked to his left and saw a head of blue hair, and adorable cat ears. He looked to his right and saw a head of red hair, rivalling that of the Gremory clan. He looked to his chest and his eyes widened as he realized the weight on his chest was two weights. He looked down and saw hair as black as the night, and black hair with violet highlights. SInon was wearing a blue tank-top and black yoga pants. (Reference) Yoko was wearing a red shirt that exposed her midriff, and black shorts, while Raven was wearing a tank-top and just her panties, while Shuri was wearing a plain white yukata.

"This, is new…" Arashi mumbled. He had grown accustomed to his 'sisters' sleeping on him, and Raven joined in about a year ago, but Shuri had never joined in.

"Finally awake, Arashi-kun?" Shuri asked softly, as she circled her finger on his chest, almost bumping into Raven's head with her hand.

"Hai, but why are you in here? I mean, i'm not opposed, not at all, but i'm confused." Arashi said with a pink dusting on his cheeks.

"It's just that Raven has seemed happier since she started sleeping on you, so I thought I would try it, since I was feeling down lately, and I must say, it was rather cozy, and that 'lil Arashi isn't so 'lil…" Shuri said with a seductive look in her eye, and a breathy tone of voice.

"I… Uhhh, umm." Arashi mumbled, his face red as a tomato.

"Fufufu, i'm just teasing you Arashi, but really, thank you, I always feel happier near you, so this was enjoyable." Shuri said sincerely, as she gave Arashi a kiss on his cheek. It was at that moment that Sinon and Yoko decided to wake up, as their 'sister senses' always had them wake up at the same time.

"What are you doing with Onii-sama, Shuri-san?" Sinon asked dangerously.

"You should get away from Otouto-kun, Shuri-oba-san…" Yoko said just as dangerously as her little sister.

"Ara ara, are you jealous because you have never gone farther with Arashi-kun before, so now i'm caught up to you two?" Shuri asked semi-mockingly.

"What's with all the racket?" Raven asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sinon-chan and Yoko-chan are just jealous because i've caught up and neither have kissed him, but I haven't either, fufufu." Shuri said with her hand covering her mouth.

"Really?" Raven asked, as she just looked between the two sisters with a confused face. She then looked at Arashi and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It was a very passionate kiss, and although chaste, it conveyed all of Raven's feelings. Happiness, Pride, Fulfillment, and a little bit of lust. Raven pulled away and looked into Arashi's wide eyes, and for a moment she thought she made a mistake, but then he smiled brightly, but his face was even redder than a strawberry.

"Well, now I am a step up from all of you." Raven said with a proud expression on her face.

Both sisters looked at Raven in astonishment, then looked at each other and they shared a small conversation with just their eyes, a skill they had due to being the closest of sisters. They grabbed each others hands and leaned towards Arashi.

"Onii-chan," Sinon started.

"You need," Yoko continued.

"To give us," Sinon resumed.

"Good morning kisses to!" They chorused.

Arashi just looked at the adorably needy expressions on their faces and blushed. He leaned forward and gave each a deep kiss, and felt similar emotions run through them that he also felt from Raven.

"Mou, what about 'lil ole' me, Arashi-kun?" Shuri asked, with her voice breathy and seductive again.

Arashi leaned forward once more and gave Shuri a passionate and heartfelt kiss. He felt alot of emotions in Shuri, Happiness, Confusion, Trepidation, and a small amount of fear, not of him, but of the feelings she was developing for him, as she thought she would only love Barquiel.

"Are you ok, Shuri-chan?" Arashi asked softly as he cupped her cheek.

"Yeah, I just need to figure things out, sorry for the faux confidence though." Shuri said, with sincerity shining through her smile. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead, and left the room. Arashi just watched after her with concern. Sinon's voice broke the quiet.

"Is she ok, Onii-sama?" Sinon asked.

"I think she will be, just give her some time to figure things out, and we need to be there for her in the meantime." Arashi said with a determined look on his face. "Also, I said you didn't have to call me Onii-sama, remember Sinon-chan?" Arashi said softly, as it was a traumatic experience that caused her to start calling him that.

 **[]Flashback, Eighteen Months Ago[]**

Arashi and Sinon were walking through one of Italy's cities, Gubbio, and just having a fun day.

"Thanks for taking me out today Onii-chan! It was really fun." Sinon said, hugging a cat plushie he had won for her on a ball throw game.

"No problem, Sinon-chan." Arashi said with a smile. Sinon felt her cheeks heat up a small amount when she looked at his smile. At that moment, he spotted an ice cream shop, and knowing that Sinon liked ice cream, he decided he would get her some. So he steered them toward a nearby bench.

"Hey, Sinon-chan, stay here, I'll be right back, ok?" Arashi said.

"Hai, be back soon, Onii-chan!" Sinon said with a smile.

Arashi hurried into the ice cream shop and looked a what to get her. Meanwhile, while Sinon was sitting outside, four men approached her. One got behind her and the other three cut off her escape routes.

"Hey, kid, are you all alone?" The one that looked like the leader said.

"No, my Onii-chan is in the shop and will be back soon." Sinon said happily. The men smirked and the leader's eyes flashed sickly green for a moment. Just as that happened, the man behind her covered her mouth and picked her up. Sinon struggled as much as she could, but couldn't get out as she wasn't that physically strong. She tried reaching for her gun but she had left it home, thinking she wouldn't need it.

"I got her boss, let's get her to the warehouse and 'train' her." The man said with a twisted, perverted smile.

"Yeah, i'm so looking forward to it." The man who looked to be their leader said. They then dragged Sinon towards a back alley that led to a warehouse.

It was just after they had taken her that Arashi stepped out of the shop, but when he saw the bench empty and her plushie on the ground, he dropped the ice cream and immediately ran towards it and tried to find Sinon's scent.

The men had just gotten to the warehouse with Sinon and had thrown her on the floor, after shoving some sort of pill in her mouth, which made her weak almost instantly, and she wasn't able to shout.

"Like it? I made it myself, it's designed to make these types of things easier. But don't worry, you're about to make us very happy. In more ways than one. The men proceeded to try and strip her, and they had gotten her shirt and bra off when the door exploded inwards, billowing black flames.

"What the fuck?!" One of the men screamed.

"SINON-CHAN!" Arashi shouted as he spotted what was happening. He immediately drew one of his revolvers shot one of the men in the head, blowing it to smithereens. He coated his hand in wind energy and punched the second in the stomach, ripping his abdomen apart, and this was all in a single second, before the third could even process what was going on, Arashi had cleaved him in half with his sword that he had taken from a magic circle.

"So, I guess I will have to actually try." The last man, the leader said. His skin fell away to reveal green scales, and a longs snout, his face bearing yellow eyes, and razor sharp teeth. The lizardman charged at arashi and brought a clawed hand up to try and tear Arashi to shreds. Arashi blocked with his wakizashi and spun around, but the monster dodged out of the way.

"Heh, you're going to have to be better than this, kid!" The pedophile lizard shouted as he lunged at Arashi,

"I guess I will be then." Arashi said coldly, with every intent to kill this ma- no, this monster in front of him. His sword ignited in purple flames and he stabbed the monster through the gut and it started screaming it's lungs out and blood flew out of it's mouth.

"Honō no Itami!" Arashi said coldly, albeit loudly. The reptilian breathed it's last breath with blood gushing out and it's organs slowly, and painfully burning. Arashi quickly withdrew his sword and rushed over to Sinon.

"Sinon-chan! Are you ok, did they hurt you?!" Arashi said, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I-I'm alright, thank you for saving me, Onii-sama." Sinon said between hiccups, heavily sobbing into Arashi's shirt.

"Shhh, shhhh." Arashi cooed as he pet her head, softly sang a lullaby, and gave Sinon back her plushie. Sinon quickly fell asleep in Arashi's arms, and was hugging him and her plushie as if they were her only lifelines.

 **[]Flashback End[]**

Since that day, Sinon usually called him 'Onii-sama' because she felt like she owed everything to him, she saw herself as not only his sister, but his pet, or something similar. It wasn't like she had lost any self-worth, or respect, she had actually gained those thing, as she learned exactly what her heroic Master would do to save her, she just felt like she needed to assist him, and comfort him as he had done for her. She also got slightly aroused at the thought of serving Arashi as his pet.

Arashi had also learned some things about himself that day, and some of them he hated. For example, he found that he enjoyed causing pain, he got a sort of sadistic glee from it, so he always pushed that emotion down, now this wasn't to say he liked killing, just the pain part. He also learned that if anyone touched what was his, 'My sisters and friends.' Arashi reminded himself, he would go to any length, and do anything to get them back. He would gladly watch the world burn for any of them. And while that thought was dark, he acknowledged, he wouldn't push it aside.

"I should probably go make breakfast for everyone, since Tou-san and Uncle Crom are out and no one else knows how to cook except Raven and Shuri, and they have dinner tonight. Just remember what I said, okay, Sinon-chan?" Arashi said.

"Hai. Make it western style today, we've had different Asian types of breakfasts recently, a change would be good." Sinon said as she snuggled up to Arashi's chest. Raven and Yoko followed suit in giving him morning snuggles and they each gave him a kiss on the cheek, and let him go make their meal.

 **[]Gremory Estate, Underworld[]**

"Ria-chan! It's time to go!" A voluptuous woman with light brown hair, wearing a tight, red t-shirt, but not overly tight, loose jeans, and a black zip-up hoodie. She had violet eyes and her breasts were at least an F-cup.

"I told you not to call me that Kaa-san!" A voice of a young female came from deeper into the mansion.

"Hai hai, sorry, Ria-chan." The woman said cheekily. A groan could be heard deeper inside. A few minutes later a girl with crimson hair came out in the same clothing as the other woman, who must've been her mother as they looked almost exactly alike, except for their hair and eye color. And behind her was a girl of about the same age, and height, but with black hair and violet eyes, and unlike the other females, her hair was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a black shirt that exposed her midriff, a purple zip-up hoodie, and a purple skirt that went down a little past her knees.

Two other girls came out, one was short, a year or two younger than the other two children, she had short white hair, and a hair clip in the shape of a cat's face. She was wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers. The first two girls both had large C-cup breasts, while the third one had an A-cup.

The last woman to come out was a woman with silver hair, and red eyes. She was wearing a plaid skirt that went to just above her knees, and black stockings with black boots, as well as a purple shirt that exposed her midriff, as well as a black jacket. She had large breasts that were straining to escape their confines, they had to be high E-cup or F-cup.

"You girls ready for girls night? Rias-chan?" The brown haired woman asked.

"Hai!" Said her daughter, who was apparently named Rias.

"I can't wait to see Tokyo!" The black haired girl said excitedly.

"Me neither, Akeno-chan!" Rias said happily. Akeno smiled at this, and hoped against hope that she might see her friend there, as he had always said how he liked it there.

"You excited? Grayfia-chan, Shirone-chan?" The woman asked the two quiet participants.

"Umm, yes, Venelana-sama! I just have a feeling something important will happen on this trip.

 **[]Tokyo, Japan[]**

A magic circle appeared in an alleyway, and out stepped five women.

"Alright girls, where do we wanna go first?" Venelana asked.

"Let's go to a manga store!" Rias shouted with her hand raised.

"I think that would be a good start." Akeno said happily.

 **[]Ophis' Sanctuary[]**

Arashi and the others were all eating a western style breakfast. It consisted of bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes, or flapjacks as Arashi liked to call them. 'I just like how it sounds' He always said.

Just as Arashi was finishing his bacon, the mark between his shoulder blades started glowing a velvety purple, the glow itself was almost comforting, but the implications were not lost on anyone at the table.

 **[]Flashback[]**

Onii-sama, how do you marks work?" Sinon asked curiously. Everyone in the room, Raven, Shuri, Yoko, Tia, as well as Soifon, all turned to face them, themselves curious about such things. As Soifon lost concentration, her half formed hollow mask dispersed into yellow spirit particles.

Soifon had used to be a Captain amongst the Shinigami, or Soul Reapers. Reapers that had come together to protect Japan and most of Asia from the threat of Hollows, souls, good or evil, that had been corrupted from not passing properly. One of those beings had tried to merge with Soifon to gain her power, but it didn't plan on her will being stronger, so she absorbed it, in the process becoming a Visored, a Shinigami with Hollow powers.

She had received some training from other Visored, but she had left them, as she had grown attached to Arashi and his family, the way she only had done with one other. The other Visored were led by one Kurosaki Ichigo, he was more than a Visored, he was what Arashi had taken to calling a Triumvirate, because he held three great powers. That of a Shinigami, that of a Hollow, and that of a Quincy.

Quincies were similar to soul reapers, but they were children of demigods or powerful mages, so they were born with a natural connection to their Soul Energy, or Reiryoku. Ichigo's mother was a Quincy, and a similar thing that had happened to Soifon, had happened to her, but she pushed it down unknowingly, so it was transferred to Ichigo when he was born. His father was a Shinigami, one in a Gigai, but a Shinigami no less.

The others consisted of Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Rojuro Otoribashi, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushoda, and Lisa Yadomaru. All of the following had been fairly high ranking members of Soul Society, the base of the Shinigami.

After becoming a Visored, she had been banned from SS, just like all the other Visoreds before her. The other Visoreds took her in with open arms however, despite her explicit hatred of them before she became one of them.

"Yeah, what is with those?" Soifon asked, getting over her annoyance at having failed after two hours of maintaining her mask.

"Well, what they do is keep track of people who I gave mine but I don't have theirs, like Ichigo-san, they also tell me when they are in danger, and If I want to give it to them, a power boost. But for those that have mine, and I have theirs, it marks those that I am destined to mate with, and must protect with my life." Arashi said the last part with a blush, as everyone in the room had the latter, aside from Shuri, who had the former. The women also blushed, some more than others, as Soifon had a crush on Arashi, but never voiced it.

"What about people who just spontaneously get the first one, like me?" Shuri asked.

"Those mark… potential mates." Arashi said with a blush not quite as intense as the previous one.

"So, we're just forced to be with you?!" Soifon shouted trying to sound mad, but it came out more gleeful than anything else.

"I-I could just remove it, but no one would ever take your place, Hachi-chan." Arashi said saddened, thinking she meant it.

"I-I was just asking. I didn't mean to make you sad, Arashi-kun!" Soifon said as she hugged him, then blushed as she realized what she was doing.

 **[]End Flashback[]**

So everyone had their own mark, Soifon's was a bee with a large stinger poised to strike, which was on the base of Arashi's neck, but thee marks would only show when activated. Tia's was a yellow and brown shark with razor sharp fins in a dessert, it was on Arashi's hip. Yoko's was a red skull with a crack over the left eyes, with a targeting reticle in the right eye, it was on Arashi's right hand. Sinon's was blue cat ears over targeting reticle, with silver daggers crossed underneath, it was on Arashi's left hand. Raven's was a red and black Raven, with a white mask on its face, it dwelt on Arashi's left shoulder. Xenovia's was a large gold and blue sword, wrapped in silver chains, and this one rested upon Arashi's lower back. Annie's was a clear crystal with walls surrounding it, it rested upon the right side of Arashi's stomach. Kukaku's was a fist surrounded by a colorful explosion, it resided on the left side of Arashi's stomach. Soul and Maka's symbols were intertwined, a red and black scythe crossing over a blue and silver one, they were on Arashi's right shoulder. Yuno's was a knife covered in blood, and a pink phone behind it, trapped in a cage, it was directly over Arashi's heart.

But the one that was were the glow was coming from was Akeno's, and this signalled that she was in a place he could detect her, finally.

"Where is she, Arashi-kun?" Shuri asked urgently.

"Tokyo, Japan." He said as he finished his bacon and made a magic circle. Yoko and Sinon stood up and summoned their gear to themselves, and followed after them.

"You don't have to go, this is most important to Shuri and I." Arashi said.

"You didn't forget that we're her friends to, did you? And what if she's in trouble? She would need all the backup she could get." Yoko said firmly.

"Yeah, Onii-sama, let us help." Sinon said with a determined stare.

"Fine…" Arashi sighed as he couldn't resist his sisters. He had always had a soft spot for them, especially when they used their puppy-dog eyes, sort of ironic for Sinon, being a Nekoshou. As he thought of that, he remembered that there was a Nekoshou that recently became a stray devil. Arashi then made a mental note to track her down, and either help or kill her.

"Ok, let's go, girls." Arashi mumbled. Sinon shouldered her custom built Hecate II, it was a .50 rifle with a heavily enchanted suppressor, making it almost like a video game weapon with one, as it is almost silent when activated via a magic pulse, otherwise it makes a sound, a very, very loud sound.

Yoko also hefted her custom rifle, Nazo no Shi she called it, or mysterious death, due to the distance which she can cover, and so no one would know where the bullet came from. Both girls had sidearms that would easily get the job done with most supernatural beings, but if that failed, they were trained with the katanas that were strapped to their backs.

Arashi created a magic circle on the floor that once all five of them stood on, Arashi, Shuri, Sinon, Yoko, and Raven. They teleported to an alley in tokyo.

"How far is she, Arashi-kun?" Shuri asked.

"Not far, just a few blocks away, just let me put up some illusions so that we won't appear armed, and so that is she is being guarded, she won't recognize us and alert them to our presence." Arashi said as he used some magic circles to change everyone's appearance.

Raven was now a woman with short bubblegum pink hair, and amber eyes, she was also wearing a brown leather jacket and a skirt, with leggings. Sinon was now a girl with black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes, and oval shaped glasses, she was just wearing a black jacket, a t-shirt, and jeans. Yoko now had chestnut brown hair, and blue eyes. She wore a blue crop top, with black short shorts. Shuri now had golden blonde hair, with green eyes. Her shirt was now a white blouse with jeans.

"Now, let's go." Arashi said. He himself had red hair and violet eyes, his shirt was black and he had on black cargo pants.

"Yeah, but let's try and be subtle." Shuri said. The group proceeded to walk the streets, looking like friends, and Raven and Shuri being chaperones.

"Look, Onii-sama, there she is, and there are devils all around her! And, wait, she's a devil?" Sinon said, then sounded confused.

"Shit they must've reincarnated her! Wait, since i'm close enough I can read her emotions, and get glimpses of her life." Arashi said, as he concentrated. He saw running through the woods, and stumbling across a girl with red hair, who offered to help. She trusted the girl, for some reason. After being with the girl and her family for a few months, the girl asked if she wanted to join her peerage, but said she didn't have to.

She accepted, she was now part of the Gremory household. She was happy to have family again, excited about learning about magic, yet still missing her dearest friend.

"She's fine, they're Gremory's, she is like family to them, and vice versa." Arashi said, then relayed everything she learned. Shuri's eyes misted up in happiness.

"Hold on let me talk to that woman for a moment." Shuri said. Just as the Gremory group was leaving a bookstore, Shuri went to talk to the woman with brown hair, the others of the group just kept walking, as they knew she could handle herself in social situations.

"What do you need ma'am?" Venelana asked Shuri.

"I need to you to promise me something." Shuri said as she glanced at Akeno, who was walking with the others. Venelana just looked perplexed.

"Promise me you will take care of my daughter, my Akeno." Shuri said as she gazed into Venelana's eyes. Venelana came to a realization, and she nodded, and they both smiled and had a mental conversation only mothers could have.

Meanwhile, Arashi, still in disguise, walked passed the group of women, and pretended to trip and catch Akeno's shoulder.

"Ah, sorry! I'm just sorta clumsy today!" Arashi said rubbing the back of his head, and flashing his real eyes, so only Akeno would see, he also gave her a warm smile. He bowed and quickly left.

"Arashi-kun…" Akeno mumbled, so the other women didn't hear her.

"You ok, Akeno-chan?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, just surprised is all." Akeno said, playing it off. She then felt that he had put something in her hand. She looked at her palm, and in her hand was a note. 'We'll always be there when you need us, you just have to call.' The note read. Akeno smiled, and put the note in her pocket.

 **[]Ophis' Sanctuary[]**

"Well, we know she's safe, so I guess that's been resolved." Arashi said with a smile. Everyone else had a smile as well, knowing that their friend was safe.

"Yeah, it was good seeing Akeno-onee-chan again, even if we didn't get to really talk." Sinon said.

"Anyway, sorry to bail on you girls, but there was something I wanted to investigate." Arashi said with his smile still at maximum brightness.

"No problem, Onee-sama, we can entertain ourselves here!" Sinon said with a twitch of her ears.

"Ok, sorry again!" Arashi said as he disappeared in a magic circle.

 **[]Sekai Island, Japan[]**

Arashi appeared in a magic circle at the edge of a heavily forested island at the very edge of Japan's territory, one that he created. He had sensed a _Nekomata_ on his island, at one of the shrines he had set up for Shuri, as she liked to maintain them, but the _Nekomata_ he sensed was specifically a _Nekoshou_.

He looked around and realised he was a bit closer to the shrine than he had intended. He shrugged to himself and determined that he needed to work more on his control, but little did he know, it was the barrier that the _Nekoshou_ set up, as she was more powerful than he guessed. The island was in total 900km2 and consisted primarily of dense forest, but it did have a beach, as well as some deep cave systems.

It only took about five minutes for Arashi to walk to the shrine he sensed his 'guest' at, and when he got there he could sense her in the living area of the shrine. He used his key to unlock the door and looked around, spotting clothes strewn all over the place, and dishes on the counter.

"Looks like she's been making herself at home here." Arashi said to himself. He picked up most of the dishes and put them in the sink, then walked upstairs to visit his 'guest'. When he got to the top of the stairs and opened the door to the master bedroom, he was very… shocked, at what he saw.

There, lain on the bed, was a girl his age, that had beauty to rival that of his girl's. She had large breasts, at least D-Cups, and a robust posterior that stood out in her _kimono_. She had long, black hair with split bangs and she was wearing a black _kimono_ with a black _obi_ that had come untied and was just laying next to her, while sitting atop her head were two black cat ears. Also next to her were a large set of golden beads that had a distinct magical signature coming from them.

He then adopted a confused look, as her scent was similar to the white-haired girl he saw with Akeno, and in more than the same species type of way.

"Hey, you, lady." Arashi said poking her in the face. He decided to do this when he (read: The Author) couldn't figure out a better way to wake her up.

Gold-hazel eyes snapped open, and in a split second registered where she was. The woman bolted upright, flapped backwards, and at the same time sent a ball of blue flame at Arashi. His eyes widened in surprise at the incoming fireball, as he hadn't expected her to just attack out of the _blue_ , he proceeded to internally laugh at his own joke.

The woman landed on her hands and feet, standing up after a moment and narrowed her eyes, as she couldn't feel any presence from the area she blasted, even if something died, there would still be a presence.

"Ah, that wasn't very nice now, Neko-san." Arashi said as he brushed stray flames off his coat.

"You here to kill me? Well, lemme tell you, greater have tried, and failed." The woman said with a growl.

It was then that Arashi actually looked at her, and proceeded to blush and look away from her.

"Umm, Neko-san, your _obi_ fell off." Arashi muttered, pointing at her _kimono_.

"Oh, that is so sweet. Thanks, nyaa~!" The woman said, grabbing her _obi_ and closing her _kimono_. "Anyway…" She said, trailing off as she launched at him, intending to kick him in the face.

Arashi just put his hand up and caught her foot, she then proceeded to plant her hands on the floor and attempt to throw him into the wal, but he let go mid-swing and his feet hit the ceiling, he immediately pushed off and tackled her through the floor.

"So, before a fight really starts, do you wanna hear me out, or at least tell me you name?" Arashi asked, his guard 'up', in a sense, as his style didn't require his hands being up to guard his face.

"Well, since you didn't just ogle me when you noticed my obi fell off, I guess I'll give you a moment. And by the way, my name is Kuroka." She said with a small grin, but if you looked close, as Arashi did, you could tell that there was caution, some fear, and a large amount of sadness in those gold-hazel orbs.

"Nice to meet you Kuroka, i'm Arashi, and the reason i'm here is because I sensed you come here since this is my island." Arashi said with a small grin. Kuroka adopted a sheepish look at that.

"Sorry, I just needed a place to hide…" Kuroka trailed off.

"From the devils." Arashi finished for her. Kuroka's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Now don't give me that look, they made you an SS-Rank stray, most everyone who has any connections in the underworld knows who you are, and I personally, after hearing the story, call bullshit." Arashi said.

"And so you wanna hear my side?" Kuroka questioned.

"Pretty much." Arashi chirped.

"Sigh~ Well, I guess I could tell you, but it's a long story, so we should probably sit down. But first let's get some food, i'm absolutely starving, nyaa~!" Kuroka sighed, then proceeded to mewl and rub her stomach. Arashi just blushed, as he saw that as adorable.

Arashi walked into the kitchen and put the remaining dishes into the sink, and retrieved new ones from the cabinets, and started making a lunch for himself and Kuroka, consisting mostly of fish.

"Hey, Kuroka, will you go out to the garden and grab me some ginger?" Arashi called to the Neko at the counter.

"Sure but… What does it look like, nyaa?" Kuroka asked.

"Its a whitish-brown stubby looking root." Arashi said after thinking for a moment. After nodding, Kuroka walked out to get the ginger for the strange man.

Arashi just took out the rest of the ingredients as Kuroka left to retrieve ginger. The rest of the ingredients were honey, soy sauce, balsamic vinegar, garlic, olive oil, salt and pepper, vegetable oil, and last, but not least, mahi mahi. What he was making was ginger glazed mahi mahi fillets. He cut the fish into fillets as quick and clean as possible, and made sure there weren't any bones in them, he then proceeded to measure out the amount of honey, soy sauce, vinegar, and olive oil he would need, and cut up half a head of garlic.

"Here you go." Kuroka said as she walked in, handing him the root.

"Thank you~" Arashi said, taking the ginger and washing it off. He then grate the ginger and put in in a bowl with the other ingredients. He using a small time skip spell, often used for cooking by his family, to let the ingredients marinate, then he poured some vegetable oil into a pan and fried the mahi mahi, and put them on a serving platter, he then poured the marinade into the pan and waited until it became a glaze, and poured it onto the fish.

"Lunch is served!" Arashi said as he put the plates onto the now clear table.

"That looks amazing, nyaa!" Kuroka said with stars in her eyes and drool hanging from her mouth.

"Then dig in, I made some for both of us." Arashi said as he started taking rice out of the rice cooker.

They started eating and the only sound was the clinking of chopsticks against bowls and plates. The companionable silence was broken though when Kuroka sighed in content after finishing her meal.

"Well, I think it's time that I told you my story, nyaa." Kuroka said.

 **[]Three Years Earlier, Naberius Estate[]**

A younger Kuroka stared in horror at her master, due to the plan she just overheard him give to the rest of his peerage.

So, for my next 'experiment' I am going to analyze and drug the younger Nekoshou, and we will need to _examine_ her reproductive organs, so if my experiments fail, you all get a new toy, and if they succeed, well, you still get a new toy, as her mind will likely be broken due to the experiments." Her master had relayed to her fellow reincarnated devils.

They all had lustful smirks and or hungry eyes. Not a single one of them didn't want this to happen, in fact, it looked like most of them knew that this was coming. She turned and crept back towards her and her sister's room, to formulate a plan, one that would keep them both alive, and safe from those beasts.

 **[]End Flashback[]**

"So, now you know why I had to do what I did, I had to save my sister, so I contacted Sirzechs and he took her in after I escaped, since I had told him what they were planning, and while he didn't agree with it, he couldn't do anything about it either." Kuroka said with a sigh, as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Arashi leaned forward and wiped it away with his thumb, and looked into her eyes, and saw sadness, loneliness, and most of all despair, like she had given up hope, but he also saw a tiny fire in her eye. One that he hoped to feed, and make it grow into a roaring flame, encompassing all the negative emotions she felt, and destroying them.

"I think that you need a place to stay, and to be safe from devils and the like, that are hunting you. I think you need a home, and family to help you along the way to seeing your sister again." Arashi said as he pat Kuroka on the head. Kuroka just looked up at him and blushed, tears gathering at the edges of her eyes.

"Thank you, Arashi-san." Kuroka said before she launched and tackle-glomped him at high speed.

"N-No problem…" Arashi said before turning white due to the lack of oxygen from her breasts encompassing his face.

"So, I think that I should get you back to meet everyone, ok?" Arashi said after he recovered, which only took about five minutes.

 **[]Antarctica, The Sanctuary[]**

A magic circle opened up with Arashi's symbol on it, and the women and Crom Cruach all looked towards it, seeing as he was probably bringing someone back. Arashi and Kuroka stepped out of the circle and Kuroka took a moment to survey her surroundings.

"Ah, hello, and welcome to our home." Ophis said. Kuroka quickly bowed and thanked them for their hospitality.

"Thank you for inviting me here, it's been a long time since I could be in a place I didn't have to worry about looking over my shoulder for devils and exorcists." Kuroka thanked.

"Yes, I know how I feels, although slightly different." Ophis said.

"I hope we can all get along. My name is Kuroka, by the way." Kuroka said.

"Umm, Kuroka-sama, can I ask you for a favor?" Sinon asked with a blush.

"Ah, sure…" Kiroka trailed off not knowing her name.

"Sinon, im Sinon, Kuroka-sama." Sinon said with a smile. "What I wanted to ask is if you would teach me Yojutsu and Senjutsu, seeing as noone in this household is any good at it, and you and I are both _Nekoshou_ opposed to just regular _Nekomata."_ Sinon said with a shy smile.

"No problem, Sinon-chan." Kuroka said, slightly surprised. "It's the least I could do for you guys." Kuroka said with a grateful smile.

'Well, it seems she's fitting in already.' Arashi thought as she went off to hang out with Yoko, Sinon, and Annie who had apparently been waiting here for them.

 **[]A/N[]**

 **So, first off, sorry it took so long, I know that I hate having to wait for stories I like to come out, but i'm going to say it now, I probably won't post another chapter of this for a while, because life is, well, life, and I also have another story i'm writing, and I have two in the works, and a challenge im prepping for. Also, The Arctic Fox's next chapter is half done, so it won't be too long. Anyway, thanks to all of you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Current Harem:**

 **Sinon**

 **Yoko**

 **Raven**

 **Kuroka**

 **Akeno**

 **Shuri**

 **Soifon**

 **Tia**

 **Maka**

 **Annie**

 **Kukaku**

 **Yuno**

 **Possible:**

 **Ophis[]I'm discussing this with my friends[]**

 **Shirone[]Assured[]**

 **Rias[]Assured[]**

 **Venelana**

 **Grayfia[]Assured[]**

 **Gabriel[]Assured[]**

 **Raynare[]Assured[]**

 **Penume[]Assured[]**

 **Tiamat**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Fem! Vali**

 **Asia**

 **Katarea**

 **Serafall**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Ravel**

 **Riser's Peerage**

 **[]End A/N[]**


	6. Time to go to School

**[]A/N Start[] WHY HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! So, this chapter has taken a while due to laziness, a trip to D.C. and me feeling how Jeff Goldblum looked in 'The Fly'. So, sorry, I love writing these stories and I love your reviews on them, so yeah, never think I have abandoned you, unless I say so, and if I die, my friends know to upload chapters in that event. Know that I am joking. []A/N END[]**

 **[]Three Years Later, Kuoh Academy, May 15, 8:20 AM[]**

'Why the hell did we listen to their incessant begging, Raven-chan?' Arashi thought as he walked into a school courtyard. The school itself had a large castle-like building in the center, and to the right side there was a building that wasn't as long and not quite as tall, as it looked to be about forty feet tall, while the main one seemed to be fifty feet, and both building were connected by an exposed hallway, and the entire thing was in a seemingly victorian style, but with some differences.

Also, to the immediate left when walking in there seemed to be seperate building in the same style and height as the attached building on the right, and far off to the left, nestled in trees, there was an older styled japanese school building.

'Don't ask me, I just followed you, I told you it would be annoying, and it may be even more so for me, I foolishly decided to try and be the new Phys Ed teacher.' Arashi heard back in his head.

'Why did you take that job, or any job for that matter? After some of the jobs I've taken and things I've done, I could buy this town a thousand times over, maybe Japan itself, so it's not like we need money.' Arashi asked telepathically.

'The reason is so that I don't go stir crazy, and Sinon-chan and Yoko-chan both said that the devil peerage that Akeno joined is here, and likely lives in and owns this area, so if you ever need backup incase anyone attacks, i'll be here.' Raven sent over. 'And the reason I chose to take up this spot was so that I have a bit more freedom to roam the grounds so I can punish the so-called 'Perverted Trio', that i've been hearing about from the girls, they're hoping that you'll punish them as well.' Raven continued.

'Oh if I see them doing anything, especially around **w͊͜h̸ͭ͗ͬ͌ą̷̐̿ͥ͋͝t̸̛̏͂ͤ͐ͨͬͬ͜'̿͂s̃ͥ̈́͟͡ ̷̅̄ͥ͌̄͛m̃̊ͯͫ̅҉̸͢i̴̢̛̐ͤ̐͛̀̈́̀n̊̀ĕͥ̎͐ͥͫ͜͡** …' Arashi thought, his voice getting distored at the end. At hearing what Arashi thought Raven mentally blushed in the principal's office. Over the last three years Arashi had become both protective and possessive of all of his mates, which was to be expected, but his power rocked the entire Earth when he perceived any threat, but when he was around others, it took a fair bit of flirting with his girls to get a rise, but touch them, and you were likely to die. But they were all curious as no one had ever peeped on his girls, on purpose, so no one knew what would happen if they did.

Arashi walked into the courtyard and looked around a bit, sensing a few devil presences and scents, and faint hints of the scent of Fallen Angel and Nekoshou, the latter wasn't Sinon. 'Interesting, I may have found Shirone…' Arashi thought.

He started walking to the building when he was approached.

"You must be Oändling-san, am I correct?" Asked a student with long black hair.

"Hai, i'm Arashi Oändling, and may I ask your name, ma'am?" Arashi said respectfully, keep eye contact, despite her fairly voluptuous figure. She seemed taken aback slightly at him keeping eye contact though. "It's that bad? Wow, so I guess they weren't exaggerating that even aside from those three that most guys here are scumbags." Arashi said shaking his head.

"Oh, umm, yes, there are only four or five men, aside from teachers here that don't ogle most of the girls here. Anyway, my name is Shinra Tsubaki, I am the Student Council Vice-President, so i've been assigned to show you around the building and give you your schedule." The now named Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki was a little over average height and had long black hair that reached to her knees, and had split bangs, and she was wearing the Kuoh standard female uniform. She also wore blue semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. And Arashi saw one more thing.

As he and Tsubaki started to walk he finally asked. "Why do you hide it?" Arashi said, looking quizzically at Tsubaki.

"Hide what?" Tsubaki asked, suspicious, prepared to call Sona.

"Your eye? Why do you wear a contact over your violet one? Heterochromia isn't something to be ashamed of, I should know." Arashi said. Tsubaki looked at him surprised, finally taking a proper look, she realised that he had one gold eye and one dark gray, almost black.

"I-I guess I just wanted a bit more normalcy." Tsubaki said. She thought back to how she was beaten and ignored by her parents and the rest of the Shinra clan due to her eyes and the strange things that came from mirrors that surrounded her.

"Well, I think that you should be yourself, I mean, I've been in plenty of fights due to my eye and hair, but I refuse to cover my eye or dye my hair, they are a part of my, so why would I?" Arashi said with a smile. "But then again, there are some people who would be better off doing it temporarily, but I feel bad for them." He said, adopting a thinking pose. Tsubaki smiled at his and handed him his schedule.

"I'll think about uncovering it, and thanks for this talk, your sisters are right, you do unconsciously help with people's problems." She said walking away. Arashi just shrugged at it then turned to the door to his new class.

'Wish me luck, Rae.' He thought.

'Good luck, _Shi-chan_ …' She thought with a mischievous grin. Arashi just inwardly facepalmed.

Arashi knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to call him in, when she did, he stepped in and observed his class. He slightly smiled at the contents. Six of them had potential, well, five, seeing as one was his slightly older sister, Yoko, but still.

The first and most powerful gave off the feel of a dragon and he thought he could detect a sacred gear, but it was faint. It was a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail, she had amber eyes, and was wearing the standard female uniform. He could see her calloused hands and the way her muscles were tensed, it seemed like she was always on alert. She had a fairly curvy figure, with high C or low D sized breasts.

The second definitely had a sacred gear, from her energy he thought it could be a high level Muramasa type, or even the legendary 'Kusanagi'. She had short pink hair and green eyes, she was petite in stature but had C cup breasts, and had a similar tenseness as the girl with brown hair.

The third was his sister, who's abilities he wasn't really trying to look over. She had grown taller, still shorter than his with him being six foot five and her five foot ten, and her breasts had reached an E cup, which she complained how they hindered her fighting and training, so he gave her a seal to put on her bra to make it so that they could go into the cups, so they don't get in the way. She still kept her hair in a ponytail, but she now had a dragon clip instead of a skull one. Her sacred gear, Mets Fleym¹, was at full power inside, and she could call on it any time.

The fourth was a girl with blue hair that went down a little past her shoulders, and dark blue eyes. She had rolled up sleeves on her uniform and she had a bishounen face, and other than that, she just gave of a tomboy vibe. She was clearly a devil due to the energy that was surrounding her, and he could sense a dormant sacred gear in her, one that might never be awakened, he would need to fix that, as the only ones that go dormant are sentient.

"We have a new transfer student today class, this is Arashi Oändling. Introduce yourself please, Oändling-san." The teacher said as she looked at him.

"Haaii~ I'm Arashi Oändling, i'm sixteen, I turn seventeen over the summer, and i'm glad to be here, so please take care of me." Arashi said bowing.

"Did he say Oändling? Isn't that Yoko-sama/san and Sinon-chan/san's family name?" Students mumbled amongst themselves.

"You can take the seat back there in front of Murayama-san." The teacher said, pointing to a seat in front of the brown haired girl. As he walked to his seat, he passed Yoko who looked at him expectantly. He stopped and looked at her as well.

"Well?" She asked with a risen eyebrow. He smirked and scooped her up in a big hug and twirled her in circles in the air. As he did that she began to giggle.

"It's nice to see you, Onee-chan." Arashi said as he put her down.

"Likewise, Ototou." She said with a smile. He pat her head, at that she gained a tick-mark on her head, and walked to his seat, most of the class in awe.

"H-He touched, even hugged, Yoko-sama, no one does that but her sister, and she even smiled, which she never does around guys!" One male student whisper yelled.

"Yeah, but they're brother and sister by what they said, they grew up together, so it's not a surprise…" A female student sweatdropped at all the males awe and anger.

Arashi just ignored everyone as he went back to accounting his classmates.

The fifth was a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, her hair was tied into two braids with blue ribbons, and pink, circular rimmed glasses sat on her face. Her breasts were a low C cup and she had a light blush and a lecherous grin on her face as she watched Arashi. He could sense some sort of magic emanating from her eyes.

The last of them was a guy with spiky blond hair and grey eyes, he wore the Kuoh male uniform, like Arashi, but without the blazer and with his sleeves rolled up. Arashi could sense one of Vritra's sacred gears in him, and with the strength of his soul, he had potential to hold them all, he thought. 'I do have the other three stored so I could talk to Vritra, but if he agrees for this boy to be his host, this could work out…' He thought.

Arashi sat down and half listened and half looked out the window in class, but what for him is half, is more than a hundred percent focas for humans.

"Ehem, Oändling-san, it seems your not paying attention…" The teacher said.

"Huh." Arashi said with a smile, an obvious, to him and Yoko, joke. The teacher just glared.

"Who was the President of the United States when the bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki?" She asked.

"Harry S. Truman." Arashi responded offhandedly.

"When did the war end for Japan?" She asked.

"It technically hasn't because we haven't signed a peace treaty with Russia yet, due to the Kuril Islands dispute." He answered.

"Was there any ever non-violent disputes between Japan and Nazi Germany during the war?" She asked.

"We accepted Jewish refugees and ignored Nazi protests." He droned.

"Who declared war on us first after Pearl Harbor?"

"Canada." He said.

"I… Just… You… Ughhh. Resume what you were doing." She said with a red face.

 **[]11:45, Kuoh Academy, May 15[]**

Arashi walked through the halls of his new school, trying to get to the roof, while catching up with his sister.

"So how has Soifon progressed in the last year?" Yoko asked.

"Pretty well, she can keep her mask on in battle for thirty minutes, and outside of it for almost two hours." Arashi said. "And, her power is almost on par with Ichigo's with the mask on." He added.

"Wow, that's actually pretty impressive. So, who do you think are strongest among us, excluding Kaa-chan." Yoko questioned.

"Well, Me, Raven, Shuri, You and Sinon are tied, Yuno, Tia, Soifon, Kukaku, then probably Kuroka, then Annie close behind, Soul and Maka behind her. If we include this girl that I gave my mark, Xenovia, then she is at the bottom." Arashi listed.

"Wow, I didn't know I was so near the top." She said idly.

 **[]20 Months Prior, w/ Arashi[]**

Arashi had just been eating some cereal and discussing training with Raven, Maka, and Soul, when it happened.

"EXODUS!" Came a faint female cry from nowhere and everywhere, and the mark on Arashi's lower back glowed.

"Shit! Maka, Soul, come with me." Arashi said as he used a magic circle to equip his gear.

"Hai!" Maka said as she jumped in the magic circle.

"I can tell that this is gonna be lame." Soul muttered as she turned into her scythe form and appeared in Maka's hand.

Arashi used the magic circle to teleport him and the duo that were Maka and Soul to where he felt the cry originate from. He blinked and they were there… And it was a bloodbath. There was a large group of stray exorcists and rouge fallen angels, and what must've been a company of at least a hundred exorcists, was down to ten.

"Go." Was all Arashi said as Maka and Soul got to work on the enemy by starting with a Number Six Hunt. With that attack alone they tore down a third of the enemy forces.

"Death Comes to All…" Arashi muttered as a black smoke surrounded him and enveloped the rest of the strays and fallen. Every one of them started shaking and a few even dropped their weapons. "Hikari no Hofuku." He continued as his arm glowed a beautiful golden light. He looked up and his hair covered his left eye and his right eye glowed the same gold as his arm.

Arashi's arm produced lines of pure holy energy that flew through the air and turned at ninety degree angles every so often and pierced the hearts and brains of every enemy. Most of the rouge fallen turned to dust, while the ones that did disappeared in a holy light, those were about a third of the fallen left, and the priests all dropped dead as soon as the light hit them.

"I told you it was gonna be lame! We barely got to do anything." Soul complained as she turned back into her human form.

"Well, Arashi-san was pretty mad, so much he even used a pure element, he isn't very good at that you know…" Maka said as she and Soul walked back to Arashi. Arashi looked both Maka and Soul over to make sure that they were both okay, making them blush in the process, before he turned to Xenovia.

"Long time no see, Xenovia-chan." Arashi said with a small smile as he used some healing magic on her.

"Arashi, I was starting to think that you were just an imaginary friend." Xenovia said with a small smile.

"Nope, i'm real. At least I think so." Arashi said as he poked and prodded himself.

"Of course you are, this is the second time you've saved my life. So are you my Guardian Angel or something?" Xenovia asked with a smile.

"I'm not an Angel, but feel free to think of me as your guardian." Arashi said with a smile.

"Not an Angel? But you used pure Holy Energy right then, and only Angels can do that, right?" Xenovia said quizzically, with a small head tilt. 'Adorable…' Arashi thought.

"Before I answer… How, old fashioned I guess, are your conrades here?" Arashi asked.

"Not very, we hunt stray priests and rouge fallen, and the occasional stray devil, other than that we do missions The Vatican give us." Xenovia said with a shrug. Arashi looked behind her and the only other person that interested me was a girl with chestnut colored hair tied into twin-tails and violet eyes.

"I'm a dragon, actually. And the main reason I can use the holy element, is that the elements I was born with near-mastery over were Dark Fire and Holy Lightning. I can create lightspears and stuff with just as much effect as any Angel, but it takes more concentration since I was born to use mixed elements." Arashi explained, a spear of light the size of a throwing dart forming in his hand.

"WOOOOOOW! LIKE A _REAL_ DRAGON?!" Shout/Asked the girl with twin-tails, as she jumped next to Xenovia.

"Yeah, that's why I said it." Arashi said flatly.

"Then does that mean you're gonna kidnap Xenovia and do dirty things with her?" The girl asked. Xenovia just turned to look at Arashi with a raised eyebrow.

"K-KEEP YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! LEWD!" Came the stuttered reply of Maka.

"No, thats not what dragons do, thats just a rumor that was spread by priests and 'Holy Knights' back in the day because they were angry that women would choose to love dragons over them. These Knights would then go to the dragon's lair, rape and kill the woman or women or men since female knights did exist, and then try to kill the dragon. So in short, your 'Church' doesn't have much of a good history with dragons, or anyone for that matter.

"The Christian church has a lot of people who are racists, not just towards supernaturals either. And most genocides that have been committed have been allowed by the Christian church then they excommunicate some scapegoat who was in on the project and claim no participation." Arashi said.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Came a cry from one of the male exorcists.

"YEAH, HEAVEN HAS DONE NO SUCH THING!" Said a female exorcist.

"I know heaven wouldn't, but the church has and will continue to do so. I have meet a good few Angels, I will be one of the first to say that the majority are good people, but just like every race, they have the good and bad, and things that stem from each, he church happens to have been created from the good, but taken by the bad." I said sadly.

"I-I know, but I don't know what to do." Xenovia said, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Continue where you are." Arashi proclaimed. At her flabbergasted look he continued. "Hunt these strays and rouges, continue to do missions for the vatican, you're currently serving the least corrupt branch of the church, i've met the Pope, and he is a good man, and the missions he will give you, will help you help people on the day to day, make it less dangerous out there for humans. That is a worthwhile thing to do, and you do it well." Arashi continued, putting a hand on Xenovia's shoulder, inspiring her and her fellows.

"Thank you, my friend." Xenovia said as she smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. "Alright, back to base, and let's list the casualties, we should inform their families." Xenovia shouted, getting a resounding. "YES MA'AM!" From the few exorcists left. On her heart, Arashi's symbol glew a little.

"Let's head back girls, we're done here." Arashi said.

"Yeah, this was so uncool, especially for a cool girl like me." Soul said.

"Will you shut up about 'cool' and 'uncool' and 'lame'! Its annoying, Soul!" Maka shouted as they gathered in Arashi's magic circle.

"Ok, Maka." Soul said semi-glumly.

 **[]Flashback End[]**

Arashi and Yoko finally arrived at the roof, and as soon as he opened the door, Arashi got pushed back by a weight slamming into his chest, almost knocking him down the stairs.

"ONII-SAMA!" Yelled Sinon, not showing her nekoshou features of course, as she gripped him in a hug powerful enough to crush steel.

"Ohayo, Imouto-chan." Arashi said rubbing her head. As he pat her head, she started blushing and rubbing her face into his chest. "How's my little kitten?" He whispered in her ear, and he _accidentally_ said it very breathily just like he _accidentally_ scraped his teeth across her ear. The funny part about it is that it was accidental, well, physically it was, but his instincts were kicking in, being this close to her.

As he said that, she had unconsciously started rubbing her legs together, while _very_ consciously thinking dirty thoughts about him. His strong, well-built body over hers, about to go down and ravish his pet, as she she had done well in serving him. "Take me master." She mumbled almost inaudibly, but Arashi and one of her friends had heard it. Arashi just got a large blush on his face, processing what she was implying. The other just looked them with a blank face.

"Lewd." The girl said. She had short white hair and golden eyes. In build she was similar to Sinon, but had slightly smaller breasts, Probably a B cup, opposed to Sinon's low C. Sinon immediately jumped away and just stood there with a small blush, and sent the girl a small glare for interrupting her daydream. The girl just shrugged.

"So, you going to introduce your friends, Sinon-chan?" Arashi asked.

"Ohh, hai. This girl here, is Shirone Toujou, over there with the red hair is Rias Gremory…"

"Hello." The girl said with a wave.

"Over there, the midget with glasses is Sona Shitori…"

"HEY! You're not exactly stacked." Sona said indignantly.

"And last but not least is…" She tried to finish but was interrupted by Arashi.

"Akeno…" He said breathlessly.

"Hey, Arashi." Akeno said as a single tear slid down her cheek. After she said that, the two hugged, tight, neither wanting to let go. Akeno buried her face in his neck, which she could barely do with her being five foot six to his six two.

"I thought you abandoned me…" Akeno sniffed.

"I never would, nor could I abandon you. I just couldn't tell where you were most of the time, what with you being in hell with the Gremory Heiress. Especially with Sirzechs around, your presence was masked." He mumbled into her hair.

"I'm sorry." She cried into his neck.

"For what?" He asked her, patting her head.

"For ever thinking that you would abandon me, and for not being able to protect kaa-chan, and for running, I'm sorry for everything I could've done to hurt you." She sobbed, falling to her knees, taking Arashi with her.

"I'm sorry for not getting there sooner, i'm sorry for not being the one to be able to save you from your sadness, i'm sorry I didn't leave any of them alive to interrogate, i'm sorry for all the things I didn't do to save you, so there is nothing for you to be sorry for, Aki-chan." Arashi said, giving her a kiss on the forehead "And while there are a million other things I want to say sorry for, and a bout a billion more I just want to say, we should eat, because you are going to need strength for what i'm going to show you later… Get your mind outta the gutter." He said, with a small laugh at the end, as he felt Akeno smirk.

"Okay, what the hell is happening?" Sona asked astonished.

"Wait… He called her Aki-chan, she said only three people ever called her that. Her mom, her dad, and her best friend." Rias said as she came to a realization. "You're her first friend aren't you?" Rias asked, as Arashi helped Akeno up.

"Guilty as charged, though I have no problem with that." He said with a smile.

"What did you mean by 'i'm sorry I didn't leave any of them alive to interrogate'?" Rias asked.

"Well the veritable army of goons the Himejimas sent to kill Aki-chan and Shuri-oba-chan. They sent four hundred sixty seven warriors, to kill two people, TWO PEOPLE. When I first got there, Akeno-chan was already gone, but there were two men still there, one was about to finish off Shuri-oba-chan. I shot off the arm that had the sword in it, then I cut off his head, the other… I blew his head off with my revolver. Then, after I helped Oba-chan, we went outside to try and find Akeno. The bulk of their forces showed up then. After a short exchange between Oba-chan and them, I burned them… Every. FUCKING. **Ơ̛ͤN͐ͭͣ͊̏̀͝҉E̽̈ͨ͊̅҉̵͡**.

"No one hurts anyone even remotely close to me. If they do, they pay the price. But the thing is, is that there was a barrier around the place, I didn't notice it because in my panic I blasted through it, but it was really strong, to the point that I don't think that even Sirzechs, the new Satan could've gotten in. So I believe that they had help." Arashi explained.

"This is troubling, someone who could set up barriers that strong could be a problem." Rias said. "Anyway, for now let's eat and learn about each other." She continued. Everyone sat down, Akeno to Arashi's left, with Sinon to his right, and Yoko to her right, next to Akeno was Koneko, and then next to her was Rias, then Sona.

"So, Arashi, how do you know about the supernatural?" Sona asked, taking a bite of her lunch.

"Akeno didn't tell you? I'm a dragon, the son of Jormungandr, the Dragon of the End." Arashi said casually.

"Y-You're the son of one of the dragon kings? What about your mother." Sona asked.

"I'm not allowed to say, sorry." Arashi said with a warm smile. Sona just sighed at being denied information.

"So, do either of you plan on adding the three unclaimed girls in my class to your peerages, or the guy?" Arashi asked.

"Which girls?" Rias asked.

"Murayama-san, I think her name is Katase-san, and Aika-san. I can sense a draconic sacred gear in Murayama, and this blond guy, Saji-san I think. And Katase has some sort of sword sacred gear, Aika can use some magic, I don't know what kind, just that she can." Arashi listed.

"Well, not Aika, she uses some form of X-Ray vision so she can tell a girls three sizes, and the size of a guy's… _thing_ … you know?" Rias asked. Arashi just blushed and nodded. "We already agreed that Saji is going to Sona's peerage, but we had no idea about Katase and Murayama though, so thanks." Rias said.

 _Ding. Dong. Ding._

"Looks like it's time to go back to class, see you later, girls." Arashi said.

"Bye. See ya'." They all said.

"Wow, he's kind for a dragon." Rias said.

"Not all races are exactly what they're made out to be, you should know that better than most, Rias." Akeno said with a small glare sent towards Rias.

"I know, sorry, it's just since I sensed his power I had to go off of what I knew to try not to upset him, as he's incredibly powerful." Rias said with a sigh.

 **[]3:30 pm, May 15, Kuoh Academy[]**

"Ugghhh, finally today is over. I just wanna go home, this place is so boring." Arashi groaned as he walked towards the gates.

"Oändling-san, my name is Yuuto Kiba, and buchou has asked me to escort you to our clubroom." A blonde haired blue eyed guy said as he made polite, distinctly _european_ bow.

"Ah, Rias-san eh? Ok, nice to meet you, Yuuto-san." Arashi said extending his hand.

"Likewise." Yuuto said as he shook my hand. Arashi looked around and spotted all the girls around them blushing and they had dreamy expressions.

"No… NO! WHY!? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Arashi shouted at the sky.

"W-Whats going on, Oändling-san?" Kiba asked slightly fearful.

"C'mon man, we're going to go see the GIRLS!" Arashi said the last part as loud as he could as he grabbed Kiba's arm and promptly dragged him like a sail through the wind to the Occult Research Club's room, where he could sense Rias. As they got there Arashi kicked open the door, which was surprisingly undamaged from the kick, and tackle-hugged Yoko who was sitting on the couch.

"Onee-chan! All the girls are having yaoi fantasies about me and Yuuto-san!" Arashi fake cried, but he was distressed, into Yoko's stomach.

"That's gonna happen, we had guys making yuri comics between Sinon and I for a while, until I crushed the guy's face with a baseball bat." Yoko said with a sigh.

"What guy?" Arashi asked with a hint of anger in his voice, hugging her tighter. 'No one makes any depictions of my pro- I mean sisters, in the nude.' He raged on the inside.

"His name was Kage-something-or-other. I don't exactly remember because he transferred after that incident." She said. Arashi nodded and put his body full on the couch with his head on Yoko's lap.

"So, Rias-san, what'd you need?" Arashi asked as Yoko started to glide her fingers through his hair.

"Ah, I would like advice in getting Murayama and Katase into my peerage, I don't want to be like some other devils that use force or things like that. I already feel bad for Kiba's circumstances." Rias said with a sigh at the end.

"Don't be Buchou, i'm happy I joined, I genuinely am." Kiba said with a warm smile.

"I would say that your best bet is to invite them here, tell them the truth and the benefits, then let them decide." Arashi said.

"Thanks, that's what I was thinking but I wasn't sure it was the best route to go." Rias said.

"Why are you so desperate to bulk up your peerage right now? Arashi asked.

"Well, since your sisters already know… I'm stuck in an arranged marriage, that was set up my my father and brother, despite my mother's protests. The man, Riser Phenex, is a completely horrible person, I think that the only reason his peerage hasn't been used as sex toys is because of his brothers and mother preventing him from using them as such." Rias said, a tear cascading down her cheek.

"And i'm guessing the clause for you to get out is a Rating Game, isn't it?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, but even by bulking up, I don't know how we'll win." Rias said.

"W-Why don't you train?" The dragon in the room asked with a sweatdrop.

"I-I admittedly didn't think about that." Rias said. She stood and pointed at the air, her eyes becoming ovals and her mouth line. "Alright people, after we recruit Murayama and Katase, we train together everyday, as hard as we can!" Rias said.

"Hai, Buchou!" Everyone but Yoko and Arashi responded.

"Now then, Akeno, retrieve Murayama-san and Katase-san." Rias said with a smile.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno said with a smile and light bow.

 **[]15 Minutes Later[]**

"Sorry it took so long Buchou, they had to finish kendo." Akeno said with a small giggle as she opened the door to the room dor Katase and Murayama.

"No problem, Akeno. So Murayama-san, Katase-san. Please, sit." Rias said, indicating the plush chairs next to each couch, that faced her desk.

"H-Hai, Rias-senpai." Katase said nervously.

"So, my first question is… Do you believe in the supernatural?" Rias asked with a glint in her eye.

"Like ghosts and demons and stuff? Yeah." Murayama said.

"Kinda, its been Murayama-chan and I's big debate over the last few years." Katase said.

"What about dragons? Whats your stance on them?" Arashi asked from his place on Yoko's lap.

"Wh-What are you doing with your head there?!" Murayama shouted as she stood up, noticing him for the first time.

"Letting my Onee-chan play with my hair of course, but back to my question." Arashi said matter of factly.

"R-Right." Murayama conceded with and embarrassed blush remembering that they were siblings. "I think dragons are cool, very badass actually. I also think that it would be cool to meet one." Murayama said. Arashi fistpumped at this, as he always liked to hear that people thought dragons were cool.

"Anyway, getting off that tangent before you can boost Arashi-san's ego any further." Rias said, ignoring Arashi's indignant 'Hey!' and looking at the girls. "What if I told you that the supernatural was real and that I could give you proof?" Rias asked.

"I would say have at it." Murayama said with a raised eyebrow. Rias smiled and stood up, releasing her wings, and using a magic circle to summon her remaining Evil Pieces, a rook, a knight, a bishop, four mutated pawns and four normal ones.

"W-What the-" Katase started but was interrupted by Murayama.

"Amazing! What species are you, Rias-senpai?" Murayama said with stars in her eyes.

"I'm a devil, Murayama-san, as is everyone in this room, excluding yourselves and those in the Oändling family." Rias said.

"Wait, wait, wait… LIke, 'I'm going to take your soul and corrupt your family' devil?" Katase asked.

"Technically, but all the depictions of devil and Satan in the bible are highly, and I mean HIGHLY, biased, we are essentially no different from human except for our longer lives, natural magical prowess, and slightly lower inhibitions." Rias explained.

"Wings, don't forget wings." Arashi added… _helpfully_.

"Oh yeah, wings too." Rias said.

"Why are you telling us these things, Rias-senpai?" Katase asked.

"Because I want you two to join my peerage, and become devils." Rias said bluntly, but with a smile.

"What's the catch?" Katase asked.

"Well, I'll be your master, don't worry I won't treat you girls like servants unless it's in the Underworld's political arena or a formal setting, you would be irritated by sun for a couple days, and Stray Exorcists and Rouge Fallen would just kill you instead of rape _then_ kill you." Rias listed. Katase and Murayama looked to each other and quietly discussed for a few moments, before they had a game of rock-paper-scissors and Murayama won, and they both turned around.

"Ok, Rias-senpai, we'll join, but we expect our families to be protected." Murayama said.

"Of course, that is something that would have to be expected." Rias nodded. "If you're ready, then would one of you lay on the open couch?" Rias asked with a small.

"Hai." Murayama said as she lay herself on the couch. Rias put her pieces on a magic circle that served as a floating table and proceeded to look at Murayama closely. She selected four pawns that appeared to be gilded and placed them on Murayama's chest one by one, until they started glowing.

The pieces sunk into her chest and she suddenly opened her eyes, with them being crimson for a moment. "Whoa, what happened?" She asked.

"Well, Murayama-san, I had to use all four of my mutation pieces to reincarnate you, which is the equivalent of eight pawns, and I have four normal pawns left." Rias said. "Now then, switch with Katase-san please?" She continued. Murayama stood while Katase took her place on the couch.

Rias placed the last four pieces on Katase's chest and then one of them became gilded like the ons she used on Murayama, and they all glowed and sunk into her chest. Katase opened her eyes and for a split second they were crimson as well, before they returned to their natural color like Mirayama's before her.

"Wow, I tried to use four normal pawns on you but one of them mutated, so it's the equivalent of five pawns." Rias explained.

"Ok, but now that I think of it, why did you pick us, Rias-senpai?" Katase asked.

"You two have in you, what we call sacred gears, a system put in place by the biblical god gives humans these gears, they range in use, from Kiba's Sword Birth which allow him to create swords, to ones that just double your power, but now, we'll see what you have." Rias said.

"Now then, Katase-san, take a position that feels comfortable, and focus on the strongest part of your own body." Rias continued. Katase took a stance with her right hand in front of her body straight out, while her hand has open, like she was about to grab something.

As she did that, a glow, one that was green and white, came from her hand, and from that glow came a length of wood that was primarily white with green markings all over it. Katase grabbed one end and pulled, and out came a guardless chokuto, with a silver blade with a single green line flowing down the entire blade.

"Whoa…" Katase breathed.

"I CALLED IT! Yes!" Arashi shouted as he stood up and held his hand out to Yoko, who gave him five hundred yen.

"What'd you call, Arashi-san?" Katase asked.

"What I called, was that you would have the Legendary Kusanagi!" Arashi said pointing at her sacred gear.

"Wait, this is the Kusanagi?" Katase exclaimed as she looked at the sword again.

"Yup," He started, popping the p. "That sword can cut through anything, depending on your will of course, and with enough determination, you can even cut souls." Arashi explained.

"Now then, my turn!" Murayama said, taking a one handed spiritbomb pose from Dragon Ball Z. When she did that, her hand glowed a bright red with a good bit of emerald green mixed in. As arashi watched this his eyes widened.

"Shit… EVERYONE DOWN!" He shouted as he made barrier after pulling everyone but Murayama close to him.

 **[]A/N Start[]**

 **And done, i've been looking forward to this chapter a lot, I mean, m'boy is getting introduced to the supernatural world soon! Also, I listened, and Asia won't be in Arashi's harem, but there will be a relationship that she's in, and I have never seen it before, so i'm proud of myself for this. Anyway, have a good whatever time you're reading this, and other stuff.[]A/N End[]**


	7. Flshbacks and Fluff, Part I

"Shit… EVERYONE DOWN!" Arashi grabbed Yoko and Shirone and hugged them close, then used his control over gravity to pull Kiba and Katase in, but Rias was a tad too far, so he had to resort to extreme measures. He manipulated the molecules that made up Rias and willed them to stream next to him and reform her. "Rättvakt!" He shouted creating a barrier in front of him and his friends.

The energy buildup from Murayama exploded outwards, but thankfully didn't harm any of the furniture since they were protected against energies like the **{Power of Destruction}** of the Bael Clan.

Murayama stood in the same place, the edges of her clothing ripped, and the entire left arm of her blouse destroyed, just being ribbons. She was literally steaming, her power now heating her skin as it flowed out in waves, and it absolutely eclipsed every member of Rias's peerage, then it withdrew, her body not trained enough to hold it, tried to restrain it.

"Rias! Put restraints on her power, or it will destroy her!" Arashi shouted urgently. Rias run up to her new pawn and put as much power as she could into the restraints, each restraint locking five percent of her power, until she had 15% left, so her body could contain it, but just barely.

"Wow!" Rias gasped in awe. "Her power is that of at least ten high class devils! The only other non-ultimate class I know of with that much, at least among devils, is my cousin Sairaorg!"

"Is he strong?" Murayama asked, taking a few deep breaths.

"The strongest devil of our generation." Rias said with a proud grin.

"Cool!" Katase exclaimed, in awe of her friend.

"The only problem is that her body isn't quite strong enough to handle her immense power." Arashi cut in. Murayama looked down and clenched her fist, looking angrily at the floor. "But that can easily be remedied with training." Arashi smiled and pat Murayama on the head, reassuring her. "And i'll see to it personally, and there is another person who i'm considering training as well, but that's neither here nor there."

"I'm getting pretty tired, Otouto, we should probably be getting home." Yoko yawned.

"Yes, I suppose we should, anyway, Aki-chan, there's someone who you need to see at our house. So you should probably follow us." Arashi started walking out the door, and held it for Akeno and Yoko who walked through moments after him. When the three got to the front gate of the school, they met up with Sinon, and on the way to the three's home, they caught up, telling each other what happened the past few years.

 **[]Arashi's House[]**

Arashi's home was a well-maintained, classic japanese two story house, and tatami flooring. It wasn't particularly astonishing, but it was comfortable.

"It's mainly what it looks like, but we have a compressed space dojo in the basement, as well as a firing range. In the back is a garden and two greenhouses." Arashi said. All three of his companions stared at him slack jawed at the fact he had created a compressed space any other supernatural being in the town noticing. "Now then, come in come in." Arashi slid open the door and entered his home.

They all called out their greetings and slid off their shoes and into slippers, and entered the house proper. They all went and relaxed in the sitting room, watching TV and talking. A few minutes later they heard the door open again, and a familiar voice called out greeting.

"Branwen-sensei?" Akeno asked out loud.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Raven is part of my Flight." Arashi half explained.

"Flight?" Akeno seemed to just get more and more confused.

"It's sort of like a Peerage for Devils or the Brave-Saints system for Heaven. The main differences is that the limit for revival for a Flight is five minutes, while for the other two the limit is an entire day. But on the flip side, if you join a flight, you lose a lot of weaknesses you would of had as another race, and become part dragon, but keep your previous racial benefits.

For example, if an angel were to join my flight, they couldn't fall, no matter what they did, and would lose their weakness to darkness due to the dragon aspect. Same with devils in reverse, they would lose their weakness to light and holy objects, but still have devil magic. And with humans, the only benefit they have is being born with a sacred gear, so if a human were to join, they would keep their sacred gear, but they become almost a full dragon, since human blood and bodies are so susceptible to change and 'corruption'." Arashi concluded his long explanation with a sip from his tea.

"Wow. Can you recruit anyone of any strength or are there requirements? And do you need consent to recruit someone or can you just make them, like the Angels and Devils?" Akeno inquired, intending to find out as much about her best friend as possible.

"They have to be at least a little weaker than me, overall. It isn't just magic power or physical strength, but also mental. So I could probably recruit someone like Crom Cruach due to me being smarter." Arashi said. 'Even though I trust her, I can't exactly let my true strength get out yet. Plus poking fun at Uncle Crom is entertaining.' He thought to himself. "And yes, I do need consent to have someone join my flight. Also I can have unlimited members, but I don't exactly want an army." He said.

"Wow, it seems so much cooler than the Peerage system, or the Brave Saints." Akeno sighed.

"Well, thats because its natural. The other two were manufactured in labs, while we dragons are just born with this ability." He explained, taking another sip of tea.

"Wow, Anyway, what was the thing you wanted me to see?" Akeno asked, while shuffling a bit closer to Arashi.

"Not some _thing_ , some _one_. And they'll be here in. 5." Arashi took a sip of tea, and nothing happened.

"4." Again, nothing, but more tea.

"3." Still Nothing but another sip.

"2." Akeno was getting a little annoyed now at how slow he was counting, since he punctuated each number with a long sip.

"1." Another sip, and the sound of the door sliding open once more, and a voice that Akeno thought she would never hear again.

"Im home!" The voice called.

"D-Did you?" Akeno asked quietly, happy tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Arashi just smiled at her and nodded, taking another sip of his tea. Akeno hugged him tight then got up and ran towards the other room. She slammed open the door and practically tackled her mother.

"Kaa-san!" Akeno cried into Shuri's shoulder. Shuri looked surprised at first then a smile gre on her face. She sunk to her knees, her daughter in her arms.

"Aki-chan." Shuri said happily, and hugged her daughter, a few happy tears flowing down her face as she basked in the feeling of being back with her daughter. Sinon, Yoko, and Raven all looked over with a smile, but Raven's was a little sad as well.

"You ok, Rae-chan?" Arashi asked as he took her hand in his own.

"Yeah, its just…" Raven sighed and ran her hand through her hair, trying to calm down a bit. "I miss her."

"Your daughter?" Arashi asked as he rubbed circles on her back. Raven just gave a small nod.

"Then why don't we go see her?" Arashi asked.

"But the Old Wiz-" Raven tried to refuse but was cut off by Arashi.

"Can't do anything. You saved your friend a while ago, even if you needed my help to do so, and those were impossible odds. You can take anything that old bastard throws at you, and if you need help, we're here, and we always will be." Arashi gave her a warm smile, but then a spark came into his eyes, and an emotion he was starting to show more and more bubbled to the surface. "Besides, nothing can take what's _**mine**_ away from me." At this, Arashi pulled her closer to him and planted a meaningful kiss right beside her lips. Raven rubbed her legs together, trying to restrain her growing lust.

Raven wasn't into weak men, but even then she would not _let_ herself be dominated. For her sex was also combat, and whoever won that bout would be on top, and she didn't mind if it got a bit rough. Ok, a lot rough. She had discovered this with Taiyang, and it was one of the reasons they had stopped having sex. She provoked him to the point of punching her, in the middle of sex, and she punched him back, and found that she really liked this. It was a fist fight and sex at the same time, two things she really liked. That's not to say she didn't enjoy romantic sex or rutting like horny teenagers, but this was her strange kink. She had yet to tell Arashi about it, as they hadn't had sex or anything yet, but they were probably going to get there within a year.

"Alright then, let's go, but we have to keep a low profile, and only talk to her." Raven said.

"Got it." Arashi said with a smile, using a magic circle to summon their gear.

 **[]Island of Patch[]**

Raven and Arashi arrived on the Island of Patch, which had an independent government from the surrounding islands, which were mostly U.S. territories. They were about three hundred miles North-East of Nassau, almost in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.

The island was mostly forest, with cliffs on the South side that dropped two hundred feet into the ocean, while they progressively came to a cove on the North side, and the North-East was a large beach that looked to be fairly populated. The forests ended right about at the beach, and where cleared away for a small town that was next to a fantastical looking castle. All in all the island was about fifty square miles, and forty-five of those miles were forest.

"So, how far are we from her?" Arashi asked. Raven closed her eyes and channeled some of her energy, using half of her semblance to form a link to her daughter and see where she was.

"About five miles, she seems to be going through a forest with Ruby in a wagon. Also, stick to english, because they don't teach Japanese in the schools here, she might know chinese because that's the language Taiyang grew up with, but im not sure." Raven gave a nod to Arashi and she jumped forward, switching into her raven form and flying off, Arashi turning into a small dragon, a bit larger than Raven in her raven form, and flew off behind her.

"Can you become anything a little less conspicuous?" Raven asked through their telepathic link.

"I could, but do I need to?" Arashi whined.

"Yes." Raven deadpanned. Arashi sighed as he switched into a raven with a golden feather on it's left wing.

Arashi and Raven landed on a tree and watched Raven's daughter, Yang, who was twelve, trudge through the forest with her little sister behind her, happily eating cookies, she was ten. They watched this for another two hours, watching over them, to make sure they were safe, until around seven P.M., when the two girls reached the a rundown shack.

Yang had a few cuts and scrapes, nothing dangerous in this time, and Ruby was half asleep, with cookie crumbs on her face. All of a sudden there was growling a rustling in the bushes, and a small group of Beowolves appeared and lunged out of the bushes at Yang and Ruby. Yang was terrified, she was too scared to move, and Ruby fainted, but Raven was already in action.

Raven Bust forward in her bird form, and mid flight reverted back to her human one, and slashed through the middle of the Beowolf, lengthwise. She turned and cut off the head of another and bisected a third at the waist. She stabbed a fourth in the torso and sheathed her balde, and turned to Yang, but her eyes weren't on her, it was on the alpha lunging at her from behind. But then a shot rang out, and the Grimm's head exploded in gore, its body hitting the ground with a thump. Arashi jumped down from the tree and holstered his revolver once more.

"M-Mom?" Yang asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Yang, it's me." Raven said with a few unshed tears as she sat her Ōdachi on the ground next to her as she gave her daughter a tight hug. Arashi sensed someone coming, someone who felt like bad luck. Arashi created a barrier that augmented time inside so that every hour in it, was thirty seconds outside.

"Mom, I found you!" Yang cried, tears in her eyes as she hugged Raven tightly, not noticing the golden glow that briefly surrounded her as Arashi healed her wounds.

"Yeah, yeah you did, my Little Sun." Raven said, unshed tears shining in her eyes, breaking through her tough, and cold facade like few had before.

"Why did you leave, Mom?" Yang asked quietly, pulling back just enough to look her mother in the eye.

"I had to, you were in danger. People were after me, and if I didn't leave, and make it look like I didn't care, they would come after you to get to me. Yang, I love you, but know that you can't tell anyone. If you do, they will be after you, and I don't want anything to happen to you, ok?" Raven explained. Yang gained a determined look in her eye, and nodded vehemently.

"Alright, I love you, Mom." Yang said, as she hugged Raven tighter.

"I love you too, Little Sun." Raven said, kissing Yang on her forehead.

"By the way, who's that guy?" Yang asked as she and her mother stopped hugging.

"That's Arashi, he's… He's my boyfriend." Raven said resolutely. Arashi who had been half listening, half maintaining the barrier, snapped his head to look at her with a blush.

"Wh-What?" Arashi asked dumbly. But then the barrier fell. "Oh, shit." It erupted into millions of particles of golden light, then an ash-grey crow flew in and mid flight changed into a man.

He had graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He was also wearing a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. His hair was ash-grey and looked as if it was made entirely of feathers.

He was wielding a single-edged greatsword with a clockwork mechanism of indeterminate nature built into the space above the hilt, and a pair of parallel, bladed handguards is set beneath. A pair of shotgun barrels are also situated on either side of the main blade. That sword which Arashi idly thought looked awesome, was swinging straight at Raven, and probably by accident, Yang who was slightly behind her, and obscured.

Arashi's reflexes shifted into high-gear and he drew his _daishō_ set from a magic circle and blocked the man's blade with both of his own weapons. He remembered a technique he had seen a man with pale-bluish skin, horns, white hair, and ringed grey-purple eyes use.

"Shinra Tensei!" Arashi uttered. He only put a tiny amount of energy into it, but it shoved the man back through at least two miles through the forest. He flinched and extended his senses to the man's position. He was alive, and mostly unharmed, but he was knocked out. "That was much more powerful than I expected." Arashi sighed. "Banshō Ten'in." He recalled the man back to him and carefully set him down.

"Arashi, could you change his memory to one that he saved Yang and Ruby and got hit by a lucky one, and took it out just before passing out?" Raven asked.

"Wow, that's pretty believable." Yang said with a giggle.

"Anyway, Yang, here." Raven said as she handed Yang four books. 'Norse Magic and You', 'East Asian Sorcery, the Sage Arts', 'Bladed Gauntlets and the Techniques to Use them', and last but certainly most interesting 'The Lineage of Date Masamune'.

"What are these, mom?" Yang asked as she took them.

"These are books that will help you train in your natural magic, and the type of weapon you're interested in." Raven said with a smile.

"How did you know I liked bladed gauntlets?" Yang asked.

"Just because I haven't been here, doesn't mean I haven't been watching." Raven said. Yang just smiled and hugged Raven once more, before turning and wondering about how she was going to get her now snoring family home. Arashi grinned and slammed his hands onto the ground, turning the rocks nearby to steel, and shaping it into a wagon. He then pulled out a spare length of cloth he kept in his travel pouch, and used a small bit of spatial manipulation to turn it into a bag to carry the books.

"Be careful, Yang." Arashi said, giving her a pat on the head.

"C'ya later, _Dad_." Yang said with a teasing smirk on her face when she said Dad. Arashi just spluttered before running up to her and handing her a golden amulet that looked like half of his symbol, the golden half.

"Use this if you ever need to talk to me or your mom, it'll project energy in the form of a hologram, and you can talk to us using it." Arashi grinned as he showed her an amulet that looked like the other half of his symbol, and it was black.

"Thanks, and do you mind me calling you dad? I mean, my other dad isn't that much of a dad, he makes jokes and stuff, be he never does anything with us, and mostly just teaches or is out late at night, its just Ruby, Summer, and I. Sometimes Uncle Qrow is there too, but not often." Yang asked, worried.

"It's fine, Hatchling." Arashi grinned and gave her a hug.

"Hatchling?" Yang asked, a questioning look on his face.

"I'm a dragon… It's just sorta what we call our kids." Arashi shrugged as he walked back over to raven, both waving to Yang as they teleported away. Yang just stood there in awe of her new Dad being a dragon.

 **[]Back at Arashi's House[]**

Arashi's Magic Circle appeared on the floor of his living room, allowing he and Raven to get back almost instantly. Arashi looked around the room, seeing his sisters as well as Akeno and Shuri under the kotatsu, asleep. Arashi smiled as he turned off the light and he and Raven went up to his room.

"So, Shi-kun. It seems that Yang has taken a liking to you." Raven said as she curled up into Arashi's side, her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, i'm pretty happy about that, though we will have to keep a close watch on her, make she she and Ruby are ok, Summer too. Raising two kids pretty much on your own must be pretty stressful." Arashi said.

"Yeah, but i'll have to leave Summer mostly to you, Ruby too, as much as I hate to say it. I need as few people to know I care about them as possible." Raven said, cuddling closer to Arashi.

"That's fine, I figured that it would be that way." Arashi hugged Raven a bit tighter, as he turned to face her. Raven was just wearing a bra and panties, while Arashi was in just his boxers. Arashi leant in and kissed Raven, putting all of his feeling for her into the kiss, and he felt euphoria. Raven was taken by surprise for a moment, but returned the kiss with just as much passion as the young Dragon God before her.

Raven prodded Arashi's lips with her tongue, practically begging for entrance. He parted his lips enough for her tongue to enter, and so began their battle. It lasted almost a minute, but in the end Arashi won, albeit barely, and he flipped Raven onto her back, pressing their kiss deeper. He then pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, and panting filled the room, the need for air overriding their lust momentarily.

Arashi went back and started kissing down Raven, first her jaw, then her neck, her collarbone, the center of her chest. Arashi looked into Raven's eye and silently asked for permission. She just smiled and pulled him up to her level.

"Sorry, but if we kept going I don't know if I would be able to stop, and I don't think i'm quite ready enough yet." Raven said sadly, though she did kiss him, to try and make up for it.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, we need to take thing at our own pace, and if you aren't ready yet, that's fine, I refuse to pressure you into anything, Rae-chan." Arashi kissed her nose, then pulled her into his side, and the blanket over both of them.

 **[]Next Morning[]**

Arashi blinked his eyes open, and rid them of any filth, but he tensed as he registered a few absences, but relaxed again when he felt their presences downstairs. He turned to his side and saw Raven, who was sleeping quite adorably in his opinion.

Most of her hair was splayed around her, like a halo of darkness, but a few strands found their way onto her face. She even had a little stream of drool going down her left cheek. Arashi smiled warmly at seeing her so at ease.

Arashi took to stroking Raven's hair, and listening to her snore for a while before he would wake her up. As he decided that he thought back to few things, and made plans for the future. He thought back on how he had met everyone in his flight.

 **[]Ten Years Prior, Death Valley, Nevada, United States[]**

Arashi and Jormungand were walking through a large desert area, packs on their backs, and hats on their heads. They had decided on a week long nomadic camping trip to Death Valley for a bit of relaxation, and a change of scenery, as hanging in the same place twenty four seven was hard on Arashi. Arashi had chosen this place, as the name sounded exciting, but it wasn't.

Arashi sort of wanted to go home, but this was still more interesting then just staying at home either training or doing nothing. They had been out there for three days, three out of seven. Arashi had heard stories of monsters from humans that lived by, but as of yet, he hadn't seen or sensed any. Then he heard it. The were loud noises, metal hitting stone, he realised. He ran forward, and just over the crest of the dune he and his father were on, there was a battle taking place.

There was a girl in a schoolgirl outfit consisting of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Over that she was wearing a black trenchcoat with a cloak-like end. She was wielding a scythe with a what looked to be a standard steel snath, the shaft of the scythe, the ring appeared to have a black sawtooth pattern, the heel looked like a flat-notched screw, the tang had an eye design, while the chine had a red and black sawtooth pattern.

The girl had light taupe hair in pigtails, and green eyes that were filled with determination, but her body showed clear signs of fatigue. Arashi got ready to jump in, but Jormungand put a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't interfere in everyone's battles, Son, if we did so, the word at large would rely on us, there throwing away their own lives and strength, which for balance, just won't do." The old dragon said.

"Alright…" Arashi grumbled. "Hey, look at what she's doing!" Arashi stared wide eyed at the attack that the girl was charging up.

"WITCH HUNT!" Screamed the girl as a glowing purple and light blue energy surrounded the blade of her scythe, looking like a crescent moon with an eye. She swung the scythe toward the creature she was fighting, it looked like a giant worm with a beak, and it cut right through, but then it folded in on itself, a red orb with a trail leading from the top floated to the ground from where they had killed the creature.

"Don't tell me…" Jormungand grumbled. Suddenly the scythe glowed and transformed into another girl.

The girl had long white hair that went to the middle of her back, and red eyes. She was wearing a yellow-orange and black jacket, and had black jeans, with black hiking boots with yellow toes. She reached out and grabbed the strange orb, before swallowing it.

"That's ninety-eight, one more then we move onto a witch, right?" The girl with white hair asked.

"Yeah, but either way, we're the last." The other girl said solemnly.

"The last of our kind yes, but not the last of our friends, Blair is still at home with Angela and Mifune, so cheer up a bit, we were at least able to save them." The white haired girl said with a sad smile.

"Yeah." The green eyed girl nodded, a small smile in place. All of a sudden, the ground between the two rumbled, and eight of the worms from before erupted from different places in the ground.

"Dad, can I help them, please?" Arashi asked his father.

"Yeah, we need to talk to them though, I thought people like them were all gone." The golden eyed dragon nodded to his son, who jumped over the eight beasts.

"TA INÄLVORNA UR!" Arashi shouted, and black and gold energy shot into the beasts, and caused them to be ripped to shreds.

Arashi landed in a crouch in the center of the dead shreds of what once were Mongolian Death Worms. At his landing, sand billowed up around him, which would've been cooler if he were wearing his cloak, but he wasn't, he and his father were in short sleeve t-shirts and shorts. Both girls squinted to try and look through the cloud of sand that was obscuring their saviour.

Arashi stood up and looked at the two girls strangely for a moment before speaking. "Why are you two wearing black in the desert?"

"W-What?" Asked the girl with pigtails.

"Well, darker colors absorb more light, so they get hotter, which is why it's good for winter jackets and the like, but bad for hot areas, like this." Arashi said as he brushed sand off his shirt.

"You destroy eight giant worm things with some weird magic, then the first thing you say is that?! What the hell?" The girl with white hair got up into Arashi's face and started yelling profanity after profanity at him.

"Calm down, he's always weird like this. Probably gets it from his mother." Jormungand said as he walked up to the three.

"Who are you two?" The green-eyed girl asked.

"I'm Arashi, Oändling Arashi." Arashi said, holding his hand out.

"Wait, so your family name is Arashi? Why'd you introduce yourself by Arashi first then?" The green-eyed girl asked as she shook his hand.

"No, his he learned Japanese before English, so he's used to going family name before given name. But since we taught him english, he's taken to westerns, where they say their given name, then their given and family." Jormungand explained, shaking the girl's hand as well.

"Yeah yeah, what I wanna know is how you did that!" The red-eyed girl asked with a toothy grin, exhibiting skarky teeth.

"Did what?" Arashi asked, clueless to how powerful the creatures were.

"Kill them so easily! Those weren't normal Deathworms, they were a gang that had all almost become Kishin, and had fused with a pack of Deathworms!" The girl exclaimed.

"What the hell's a Kishin?" Arashi asked.

"Language! A Kishin is a human that has found a way to eat other human souls, and has consumed a very large number of innocent souls. In terms of power, a normal fully fledged Kishin is on the level of your average dragon, but the strongest I heard of was on par with Yu-Long." Jormungand explained to his son.

"Ohh. That's bad." Arashi said, realization hitting him like a truck. "That's really bad."

"Umm, excuse me but, who's you long?" The green-eyed girl asked.

"It's Yu-Long, its Chinese. He's the weakest of the Dragon Kings, barely makes the cut to be honest. But even in that case, he is still very strong compared to most." Jormungand ran his hand through his hair. "Anyways, what are Grimlings doing here in the Valley of Death?"

"Grimlings?" All three of the kids queried.

"So you don't know…" Jormungand sighed, before continuing on to explain. "A Grimling is one of those descent from the original reapers, before they all faded and the newer Shinigami took their place. I had detected only three left until a couple of months ago. But Grimlings were given their names from the title 'Grim Reaper', given to their ancestors by fearful humans. They developed the ability to either turn into, or wield weapons that can harvest souls. Very few can do both, and even fewer can manifest one outside themselves as the original Reapers could."

"That pretty much explains us." The white-haired girl said.

"So, tell us your story?" Arashi asked. He loved hearing the stories of other people's lives, since he was usually in the Sanctuary and never got out to have his own adventures.

"Well, there used to be a school and a city near here, the D.W.M.A and Death City respectively. All the students and teachers were either weapons or meisters, people who could become some sort of weapon, or could wield those weapons. We were students, i'm guessing you can figure out which of us is which, Mr…" The girl trailed at the end, asking the tall man his name.

"I'm Jormungand, and you've already been introduced to Arashi." he said as he looked back at them.

"I'm Maka Albarn, and this is my weapon partner, Soul Evans." The green-eyed girl, now known as Maka introduced her and her friend. "Now then, a year ago, a witch named Medusa revived the first Kishin, who i'm guessing is the strongest. He recovered fully within a few months and it came to a battle at the school. It turned out that not only was he a Kishin, he was Lord Death's son, so i'm guessing that they were buth Reapers, since lord death was so powerful, and that you detected three, since the Kishin, Asura had a brother, Death the Kid. It came down to Soul and I, as well as a few of our friends to fight Asura, which included Kid, after Asura k-killed Lord Death." At this moment, maka started tearing up.

"Hey, let's go find someplace to sit and rest our feet for a while, before we continue." Arashi suggested, not wanting to see her cry. Soul and Maka nodded, and followed the two, until the found an oasis. Though the two Grimlings didn't notice that a few of the trees and other plants were growing rapidly until they looked like they had been there a while, but Jormungand just patted his son on the back, said son was trying his best to act innocent, but it wasn't working.

"Alright, now, continue." Jormungand said.

"Well, Asura absorbed the souls of almost everyone in the city, except us who were fighting him, and our friend Blair, and her boyfriend and their surrogate daughter, Mifune and Angela. Well, it took awhile, but we were able to get a huge hit on him, using black blood, and a cross-soul resonance, but we weakened him, unfortunately, Black Star, the other Meister we were fighting alongside got cocky and ran in, but Asura was ready, Kid jumped in front of him to try and save him, but they both got killed, their weapon partners too, since they both tried to block." Maka was openly sobbing now. Arashi put a hand on her shoulder and emitted a calming aura, causing her sobbing to lessen into silent crying. At this point Soul took over the telling of their story, as she let Maka lean into her.

"Maka was enraged, and the black blood tried to take her over, it causes madness by the way, but her rage took control of the blood and she became like a berserker, and the blood manifested itself into an armor, and I transformed. Maka was in a black dress, with white inner frills, and two flame like energies coming from behind her ears, and I took on a strange form. My blade was now black and white, and looked like the keys of a piano, and I had the same flames coming from the opposite side of my snath. It was strange, but then Maka started sprouting grey and black scythe blades from her body, since it turned out that she also inherited the weapon gene from her father, not just the meister gene from her mom. The battle is a blur, but we killed Asura, but at the cost of almost everyone we know's lives." Soul said, gripping loose fabric on her pants.

"So, what are you trying to do now?" Arashi asked.

"Well, we want to complete the final thing Lord Death asked of us. He gave us a large part of his soul right before he died, so that when soul finishes collecting the souls she needs, she will become the ultimate Death Scythe." Maka said, recalling that somber time.

"What about after?" Jormungand asked. A tense silence followed.

"We… We never thought that far." Soul admitted, an angry look on her face.

"You could come with us. We have plenty of room in the sanctuary, and just sitting with the same small group of people for so long with nothing much to do isn't good for your mental health. We can go pretty much anywhere, so its not like we'll be cooped up or have nothing to do. And I bet the sanctuary is more comfortable than wherever you all are living. And your friends can even come as well!" Arashi extended the offer, trying to make them feel better. Jormungand just smiled half proud half exasperated by his son. He admired the need to try and help them, but he wasn't just affecting their or his lives but other, he can't make the decision on his own.

"We'll, we'd have to ask Mifune and Angela, and Blair would just go wherever they did, so let's go back and ask." Maka suggested.

"Alright." The other three agreed, and from there they started the trek back to the new Pumpkin House.

 **[]Flashback End[]**

Arashi was knocked out of his thoughts when Raven leant up and kissed him, and gave him one of her few, but far more frequent than before, warm smiles. Arashi smiled back down at her, and put his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Rae-chan." Arashi said.

"I love you too, Shi-kun." She smiled up at him.

 **[]A/N Start[]**

 **HEEEEY! Just, ignore the fact that I took almost six months to update and it wasn't even a longer chapter. But just a quick warning, the next few chapters are going to be flashbacks and fluff. Maybe the first lemon will b thrown in. ALso his will not be a pure smut or a bunch of smut and some plot story. It's going to be like. 95% Plot and 5% Lemons. Also 100% fluff. I love fluff and romance tbh. Anyway, thanks for soldiering through my irregular updates and lack of schedule. I love you all, and thanks for reading.**

 **[]A/N End[]**


End file.
